5 Years Without You
by MJ the Seal
Summary: MJ has been missing for 5 years and when Shadow recieves a message from her, he sets out to save her. ShadMJ, flames accepted, R&R. Chappy 15 is up! Now accepting anonymous reviews.
1. A Cry For Help

Hey everybody what's shaking? I guess you could call this the sequel to the sequel of Always with the End comes Hope and Rebirth, or you could call this the sequel to Chibi Love. Thankees saphireKat for replying to Chibi Love and for thinking MJ is great! I hope this is a good story! Before I put the disclaimer I'm putting the ages of the characters!

Sonic- 26

Tails-19

Kilala-19

Cream-17

Knuckles-29

Rouge-29

Shadow-26

Amy- 24

MJ-23

Here's the disclaimer!

Disclaimer- I DON'T own any Sonic characters except MJ. Kilala belongs to my best friend Jena who I'm making an art portfolio for!

* * *

"5 Years Without You…"

By MJ the Seal

Chapter 1

A Cry For Help

It was a cold December day as snow glazed the streets of Speed City. It had been 10 years since the Ark incident and when MJ shrunk and got back to normal. The gang had moved on and Eggman re-appeared, but the gang defeated him and he snuck back into hiding. Knuckles and Rouge had gotten married 9 years ago and already had 2 children. Sonic and Amy got married also and had a child as well. Tails and Kilala were making wedding plans and Cream was still searching for a special someone. Shadow wanted to propose to MJ…until she disappeared…5 years ago… Today was the very day she went missing in December and Shadow was walking through the cold streets the memory etched in his brain. He wore a red scarf and a black jacket with his trademark gloves and hover shoes. He was walking towards his apartment and glaring at every happy couple that he saw. Christmas offers lined the store windows along with happy customers all in the Christmas spirit.

"MJ…where are you?" Shadow thought as he saw a happy couple walk by him holding hands. The memory began to play in his mind again and he didn't bother to stop it.

Flashback

* * *

Speed City Train Station, December Day 5 years ago

Everyone was gathered at the train station today to bid MJ farewell as she left on her trip. She was leaving to go visit her friend Maya who lived far away. The train was to depart soon and she was saying goodbye to all her friends.

"Bye guys! Now don't you forget me when I'm gone!" MJ said as she stood in front of her friends holding a small bag of luggage.

"We won't, but you better remember to get us souvenirs!" Kilala reminded as she smiled at her friend.

"I won't well I better get going…" MJ walked over to Shadow and hugged him one last time.

The very last time…

Shadow hugged her back and she hopped onto the train and waved everyone goodbye, until the train disappeared from view.

"Goodbye!" Everyone cried as the blue train disappeared from their sights. Everyone left except for Shadow who stayed behind. When everyone disappeared left the station he took out a small box and opened it. Inside was a beautiful ring with a lovely diamond on it.

"You'll be in for a surprise when you get back…" Shadow mumbled as he quickly put the box back into his jacket pocket. He ran off towards his apartment thinking of what MJ would say when she got back.

A week had gone by since MJ left and today was when she was supposed to come back. Shadow was sitting on the bench that was in front of where MJ's return train would stop. The train was heading for the station and Shadow felt the ring in his pocket. The train slowed to a stop and he waited for MJ to get off. 5 minutes had passed and a crowd of people were leaving the train with their luggage and seeing all of their friends and family. 10 more minutes had past and the train's passengers had stopped getting off for there was no one else on the train.

"MJ where are you? Did you catch the wrong train or something?" Shadow wondered as the train left. "No…she would've called on her cell phone…wouldn't she?" Shadow waited at the train station for the next few hours hoping MJ would come back…

But she never did…

End Flashback

* * *

Ever since then, Shadow hated the sight of couples, especially married ones. He still had the ring; it was sitting in his apartment untouched from the very day MJ disappeared. Shadow sometimes went to the station to see if MJ would walk off one of the trains, her white hair flowing in the wind, a smile on her face. She never did…and Shadow called her cell phone a couple times and checked to see if she was home. No matter where Shadow looked he could never find MJ. He told his friends of the news and they were shocked. The searched for a whole year and nothing came up, even though they reported it to the police. It seemed as thought MJ disappeared off the face off the planet.

"MJ please come back…my life's a wreck without you…" Shadow entered his apartment, a small, 3 roomed apartment with a small living room, bedroom, kitchen, and bathroom. It had the basics of a house, nothing special except a laptop and a few pictures. He threw off his jacket and went into his room to find something strange lying on his bed. It was a video tape, and…MJ's cell phone.

"What…how'd her cell phone get in here…and what's the heck is with this video tape?" Shadow studied the tape and the cell phone carefully for anything strange. The white cell phone with a seal keychain attached to it seemed normal, and the mystery video tape seemed normal as well. Shadow popped the tape into the cassette player and watched as the mystery began to unfold.

"WHAT!" Shadow screamed as his eyes bulged open in shock. For playing on the TV screen, was an older version of MJ bruised and wearing rags. Her white-furred face drenched with tears and covered with fear spoke to the TV with an important message.

"Shadow…please I need you…on the train…5 years ago…there was an accident." the older MJ began as she looked around nervously. "The train was high-jacked by two of Eggman's robots. I tried to stop them but reinforcements came and kidnapped me. I've been trapped in Eggman's hidden base for 5 years…He works me to death and there's nothing I can do to stop him!" tears slid down MJ's face even faster now as she looked around again. "Please Shadow…I know you can save me…I'm being taped by a spy in the base. She sent this video to you along with my cell phone that Eggman nearly destroyed."

"MJ I have to send this now! Eggman's coming!" a young voice said and the camera turned off.

"MJ…finally after all these years I'll be able to find you…" Shadow thought as a tear went down his face. He looked over to the cell phone and turned it on. A picture of himself and MJ popped up on the screen and he smiled.

"1 new voicemail! 1 new voicemail!" a robot voiced chanted as a picture of a flying letter appeared on the screen.

"Okay okay just shut up you little pest!" Shadow angrily mumbled as he pushed on the letter and put the phone to his ear.

"Shadow if you can hear this message it means you must've gotten the video tape." MJ's voice said as it continued to speak. "The person who was taping me was a small chao named Chibi Star. She pretends to work for Eggman as a messenger, and she is a black hero chao with a star on her belly. She also wears a yellow ribbon around her neck. Eggman's base is located…"

"End of message!" The robot voice chimed as the message was cut off.

"NO! NOT NOW OF ALL TIMES!" Shadow roared in aggravation as he closed the flip-phone shut. "This always happens…no matter how hard I try MJ ends up getting hurt and it's all EGGMAN'S FAULT! MJ please stay safe until I find you…" and as Shadow said that he raced out the door to look for MJ once more.

Meanwhile

* * *

"CLANK, CLANK, CLANK!" went the floor as a robot began to walk through the prison located in Eggman's base. It was checking up on the prisoners and making sure they weren't doing anything suspicious. It walked passed jail cell 151 where MJ was being held captive. A small black chao with a yellow star and yellow ribbon flew into the prison where MJ was sitting on the floor. MJ smiled at the small chao and bent down to where it was sitting.

"Did you deliver the tape and the phone?" MJ whispered as Chibi Star looked up at her.

"Yes MJ I made sure he got it and I saw him watch the tape and listen to the voicemail! Unfortunately…the message on the voice mail was cut off before you could tell him your location." Chibi Star explained as she looked sadly to the floor.

"It's okay Chibi Star…I wish I could repay you for helping me…"

"It's my pleasure and you're already repaying me by telling me stories! So…could you please tell me one now! PRETTY PLEASE!"

"Yes…what do you want me to tell you about?"

"Well…a love story about you and Shadow…"

"Okay. Once upon a time many years ago…"

* * *

OOO Cliffy! Well, that's the end of chappy 1 of 5 Years Without You…Please R&R I would like to mention no flames please and that I may not be able to update due to school projects that are due. I very sorry if this chappy was short, but I will try to make the next one longer!


	2. MJ's Information

Hey hey hey the new chappy's up today! HIP HIP HOORAY! I hope you enjoy it! Here's the disclaimer!

Disclaimer- I don't own any Sonic characters except MJ and Chibi Star. Kilala belongs to Jena who hasn't been on Aim. At all! The line that MJ says that her mother told her came from Sailor Moon which I also don't own. The only thing different about the line is that the words Serenity and replaced with MJ.

* * *

"5 Years Without You…"

By MJ the Seal

Chapter 2

MJ's Information

"Okay. Once upon a time many years ago…" MJ said as she began to tell a story to her chao friend Chibi Star still remembering the day that happened so long ago…

Flashback

* * *

"C'mon guys let's go on the tunnel of love!" Amy cried as she dragged Sonic who was tied up to the ride. Sonic, Amy, Tails, Kilala, Knuckles, Rouge, Shadow, and MJ had gone to Twinkle Park for the day like a quadruple date and Sonic ran away from the group so many times, they had to tie him up. Sonic and Amy got on first, next Tails and Kilala, after that it was Knuckles and Rouge, and finally Shadow and MJ. 

"OO I CAN'T WAIT SONIKKU!" Amy thought as the tunnel began to get darker she slipped on a pair of night vision goggles while Sonic was trying to get away. Knuckles and Rouge had already begun kissing while Tails and Kilala were jumping up and down in their seats. Shadow and MJ just sat awkwardly next to each other and didn't feel very excited. They got to the point on the ride were it was pitch dark and you couldn't see a thing!

"Shadow…we don't have to do this if you want…I'm okay with it…" MJ whispered to Shadow who she was amazingly able to find.

"Do you want to do it?" Shadow asked still not able to see a thing. MJ was happy it was pitch black otherwise Shadow would've seen how red she turned.

"Uh…well…um…" MJ toward Shadow who unknown to her was doing the same thing. They bumped into each other finally being able to see a little where they were going. Shadow and MJ hugged and kissed passionately, now we shall see what happened with everyone else!

In Sonic and Amy's boat Sonic was desperately trying to escape Amy who unknown to him had night vision goggles! Sonic freed himself from his rope prison when the entered the darkness and wasn't having good luck escaping Amy.

"HOW IS SHE ABLE TO SEE WHERE I AM! If I don't think of something quick she's going to kiss me!" Sonic thought as he dodged Amy and moved behind her. "I can't get away because I'm surrounded by water and-" Sonic's thoughts were cut off as he felt a hand on his arm. "Uh oh…" Sonic felt himself get pulled in by Amy and he couldn't break free of her strong grip.

"Sonic as soon as I kiss you I know you'll fall in love with me!" Amy thought as her face was about an inch away from Sonic's. She was about to move in closer when she felt his lips against hers. "I could've sworn I was farther away…" Amy ignored her thoughts as she continued to kiss Sonic who now tried to pull away.

"DID I JUST MOVE IN TO KISS HER! NNOOOO IT CAN'T BE TRUE! Man I should kiss Amy more often…DID I JUST THINK THAT! I must be getting sick…yeah that's it…the water's making me go nuts!" Sonic thought as he finally pulled away from Amy and turned away from her blushing furiously red.

End Flashback

* * *

Chibi Star was sitting right in front of MJ when the story ended. She began to fly about happily as she loved the story. 

"THANKEES MJ! I LOVED THAT STORY! When can I hear another one! HUH HUH!" Chibi MJ chimed as she flew around MJ's head while continuing to say 'huh!'

"Later, but Chibi Star could you tape me again? I need to send Shadow a new message." MJ asked as she looked at Chibi Star.

"Okay! I'll be right back!" Chibi Star flew out of the prison cell as she went to fetch the video camera.

"I will see you again soon…my Shadow-chan…"

Meanwhile

* * *

Shadow had just told everyone about the message he received from MJ. His friends were ecstatic about the news of MJ and proceeded to make plans to rescue her, after getting more information. 

"How did she manage to send you a message anyway and why didn't she send one sooner?" Sonic asked Shadow as he sat on the couch. Everyone else was at their houses going on with their everyday lives.

"MJ said a chao named Chibi Star taped her. Chibi Star is a spy who is pretending to be a messenger for Eggman. And as for sending the tape earlier…I don't know." Shadow replied as he looked down at his folded hands.

"Let's hope this Chibi Star person isn't double crossing MJ." Sonic said as Shadow looked over to the window. "Shadow are you paying attention?" Shadow continued to look out the window, but he appeared to be in shock. Sonic looked over at the window and saw what was going on.

Chibi Star was right outside the window holding a video tape.

"SHADOW I GOT A DELIVERY FOR YOU! OPEN THE WINDOW!" Chibi Star demanded as she began to fly crazily outside. She had to give Shadow the tape right away because MJ said it had to be delivered ASAP. Shadow snapped out of his thoughts and quickly ran over to open the window. As soon as he did Chibi Star fly in and sat on the couch panting.

"FINALLY! I must've been flying out there for 5 minutes before you finally saw me!" Chibi Star exclaimed as she began to catch her breath. "Anyways…are you Sonic?" Chibi Star flew over to Sonic as began to stare at him. "'Cause if you are MJ says hello."

"So what's on the tape?" Shadow asked trying to get to the point of Chibi Star's visit.

"Oh yeah MJ said that you should see this tape right away!" Chibi Star looked around for a cassette player and popped the tape in. Sonic changed the TV to video and the tape began to play. MJ popped up onto the screen looking much happier then she did in the last tape.

"Hello Shadow-chan! If you're seeing this than Chibi Star must be watching the tape with you." MJ began as the camera turned to Chibi Star's face. Chibi Star gave a quick wave and the camera turned back to MJ. "I have an important message so listen up! I can't tell you the coordinates to Eggman's base on these tapes because it's too risky. And I have no way to contact my cell phone that you now have, so there's only one other way for you to find and rescue me!" Shadow looked down at the cell phone in his hand and continued to watch the tape.

"Eggman built 3 super tough robots to guard the 3 keys to finding and getting into his main base. You must defeat these 3 bots to rescue me and stop Eggman once again from taking over the world. I can't say much else except this…" MJ paused and began to smile. "My dear mother told me this when I was very small…We all have a star in our heart. Darkness and light are always right next to each other. Show a little fear or a drop of tear and the darkness will grow and start to attack, consuming the light. MJ, you must always keep the star in your heart shining strong to defeat the dark and evil souls. That is your most important mission, MJ…" MJ lowered her head and closed her eyes. Chibi Star began to cry at this moment in the room and MJ looked up towards the camera.

"Shadow I know you can save me…keep your heart strong and true and no matter what comes your way you will be able to defeat it! I must end this tape before the guard comes back. Until next time, Shadow the Hedgehog…" the tape ended and Chibi Star took it out of the tape recorder. She flew over to Shadow and looked him straight in the eye.

"And…that's what she wanted me to deliver!" Chibi Star said as Shadow looked down at the ground and clenched his fists.

"Shadow are you going to be okay?" Sonic asked as Shadow looked towards him.

"Thanks Chibi Star, see ya later Sonic," Shadow mumbled as he walked out the door and took off towards the city.

"Wow…MJ was right about Shadow! He is cute! Oopsies!" Chibi Star exclaimed as she covered her mouth and blushed. "Well then again…Cheese doesn't look too bad either…" Sonic smirked at Chibi Star who began to blush.

"So you like Cheese eh?" Sonic said as he smiled evilly at Chibi Star who turned red.

"Well I uh…O LOOK AT THE TIME! I better get going!" Chibi Star flew quickly out the window as Sonic began to laugh.

"She's just like MJ…"

Meanwhile

* * *

"We all have a star in our heart. Darkness and light are always right next to each other. Show a little fear or a drop of tear and the darkness will grow and start to attack, consuming the light. MJ, you must always keep the star in your heart shining strong to defeat the dark and evil souls. That is your most important mission, MJ…" Shadow thought as he raced through the city. That message MJ told him was stuck in his head and no matter what he did he couldn't get it out. 

"MJ…I will stay strong and find you…no matter what happens I will continue my quest for you," Shadow sped off towards the green hill zone not knowing what he was going to do.

* * *

End of Chappy 2! I hope you all enjoyed this little chappy! I am obsessed with Sailor Moon and ShadowxMJness. Anyways please R&R and I will try to update soon! 


	3. The Location of the First Key

Hey new chappy's is here today! I don't really have anything else to say so…here's the disclaimer!

Disclaimer- I don't own any Sonic characters except MJ and Chibi Star. Kilala belongs to Jena who called me when I was watching the pink panther!

* * *

"5 Years Without You…"

By MJ the Seal  
Chapter 3

The Location of the First Key

Shadow was running through the Green Hill Zone to try and find one of those 3 robots that MJ mentioned on her last tape. The waves from the ocean crashed upon Emerald beach as he sped by. He skidded to a stop when he came upon a small house. The house belonged to MJ…and hadn't been used in 5 years. Shadow opened the door which was never locked and walked inside.

"Might as well get one last look before I leave…" Shadow thought as he looked around the living room. The white carpet which now looked dirty, the furniture covered in dust. Shadow walked over to MJ's room and found it looking dusty, but clean enough to move around in. Her small ice blue bed hadn't been touched in years, the books on the shelves read only once in 5 years, and the small box on the floor hadn't been looked at for a long time. Wait…small box?

"What's in here…?" Shadow wondered as he opened the box labeled 'Treasures' and began to search through it. Shadow found a movie ticket, a necklace, a drawing, a picture, and last a rose. A small but beautiful red rose.

"I remember this…" Shadow said as he began to remember a day 6 years ago.

Flashback

* * *

"SHADOW! WHERE ARE YOU!" MJ shouted as she continued to run around the streets of Station Square. People stopped and stared as MJ ran past them screaming Shadow's name. It was Valentine's Day and she hadn't seen Shadow all morning. It began to get late so MJ decided to go to Emerald Beach, where she was told to go in a letter. The letter was from a secret admirer, but she thought that someone that wasn't Shadow sent it. She walked upon Emerald Beach and looked around to try and find somebody.

"OOO KNUCKLES IF THIS IS ANOTHER PRANK I'LL-" MJ felt something grab her shoulder. She turned around and saw Shadow standing right behind her.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN! I'VE BEEN TRYING TO FIND YOU ALL DAY!" MJ shouted as she clenched her fists. She had been worried about Shadow all day because he didn't make his usually morning chore of visiting her.

"I was getting something for you." Shadow replied as he looked around for Sonic or Knuckles. The area seemed to be secure and he pulled out a small red rose.

"S-Shadow uh I um…" MJ stuttered as she began to blush as red as the rose. Shadow put the rose in her white hair and she blushed even more.

"Shadow-chan thank you! I got something for you too…" MJ moved her hands in front of here revealing a box of chocolate. She knew Shadow LOVED chocolate because he went nuts the first time he had a piece.

"Thanks…" Shadow said as he took the box from her. MJ looked down at the sand still blushing a crimson red. She always felt a little awkward when she was alone with Shadow. She looked up to where Shadow was standing to find that he was gone.

"Not again…Shadow where a-" MJ was cut off as Shadow appeared from no where and kissed her full on the lips. Shadow wrapped her arms around her and she did the same. The kiss must've lasted a few seconds, but to them it felt like forever. They pulled away and began to blush as red as the little red rose.

End Flashback

Meanwhile

* * *

MJ was sitting in her prison cell hoping that Chibi Star would come and see her soon. It had been a few hours since she left to find Shadow and hand over the tape, and MJ began to get worried.

"Oh Chibi Star…I hope Eggman didn't find out what we have been doing." MJ whispered as she looked around the prison once again. She saw all the others that had been captured, mostly harmless civilians who had spotted Eggman's base.

"Hey you, that's right you with the long white hair! Want me to tell you your future?" MJ turned to see a brown boy monkey who appeared to be about…70 to 80 years old. He had thick gray eyebrows that covered his eyes and a dirty turban sitting on his head with a purple jewel inside. He was sitting in the cell next to her and at his feet were tarot cards, a crystal ball, and other fortune telling objects.

"What's the catch?" MJ asked eyeing the old monkey suspiciously.

"No catch I do this for pleasure…all I need is a trinket of yours in order to predict your future."

"Well what kind of trinket?"

"A strand of hair, a piece of jewelry, a picture of someone you name it. But, of course you'll get the object back when your fortune is told so no need to worry." The old fortune teller smiled as he began to shuffle his tarot cards.

"Hmmm…a picture huh?" MJ reached into her pocket and pulled out an old picture of her and Shadow at a Twinkle Park photo booth. She handed the picture to the fortune teller and he set it on the ground and stared at it.

"Ah… I see you wish to have a love fortune yes?"

"Uh okay…" The fortune teller nodded and spread his tarot cards on the floor. He began to chant a small spell as he moved his hands this way and that.

"_All mighty tarot cards hear this secret spell. Give the girl a fortune and make it turn out well!" _a tarot card began to float in the air and the monkey grabbed it. He looked at it and showed it to MJ. "This is the star card, it predicts that you shall have your wish come true, good health, and hope. This card also shows that you have doubts about something. Now we shall move on to my crystal ball." The fortune teller grabbed a crystal ball sitting next to him and MJ watched.

"Do you wish to tell you your love future or the future of your love?"

"Shadow's future please!" the monkey nodded and continued to work the crystal ball.

"My crystal ball shows this Shadow person fighting a huge monster in a tower. The tower is located near the Green Hill Zone Mountains in a small village."

"Does it show anything about him beating the monster? Or perhaps, a key of some sort?"

"It shows a key encrested in the monster itself, but the outcome of the battle is unclear." The fortune teller stopped looking into the crystal ball and handed MJ back the picture. "I hope you have a good future. Sometimes life is clear and sometimes it isn't."

"Sir…why did you need the picture?"

"That picture helps me see into your soul for the tarot card readings, and it also shows me who you care for most. Now if you'll excuse me this fortune teller needs his rest." the old monkey laid down on the floor and began to go to sleep as Chibi Star flew into MJ's cell.

"Sorry I took so long MJ I uh…forgot where the base was!" Chibi Star explained as she flew over to a distant looking MJ. "Uh MJ are you paying attention?"

"HUH! Oh hello Chibi Star. Sorry about that I just got my fortune told and I was thinking…" MJ replied as she stretched her arms.

"Well I got the tape so let's get recording!"

"Okay!"

Later

* * *

Shadow began to leave MJ's house and walk back outside to the grassy meadow of the Green Hill Zone.

"I hope MJ's okay…I wonder when I'm going to get another tape from her." Shadow thought as he sat down on the grass in front of a tree. He really wanted to know where the first key was so he could actually begin to save MJ instead of sitting around doing nothing. "WHAT THE-" Shadow was cut off when Chibi Star slammed right into his face holding a video tape and camera.

"Oopsies…sorry about that Shadow I was thinking about something instead of watching where I was going." Chibi Star explained as she got off of Shadow's angry looking face. "Anyways I've got another message for you!" Chibi Star turned on the video camera and opened up a little screen on the side. She handed the camera to Shadow as the two began to watch.

"Hello Shadow! I hope you're doing okay instead of worrying about me all the time. I have some information of where a key is so listen closely! I got my fortune told and it showed that the first key is in a tower somewhere over the Green Hill Zone Mountains. It also showed that it was located in a small village, and that the key was located inside of the monster. Punch the monster once for me okay? Bye Shadow I'll see you later!" the tape ended and Chibi Star closed the little screen.

"Okay now MJ had another thing in mind she told me before she left." Chibi Star said as she began to push a button on the camera. "She wants me to get a message from you to her!"

"WHAT!" Shadow exclaimed as he stared at the camera.

"C'mon I don't even have to tape you! You can do it yourself…but make sure you send something full of love!"

"NO WAY! Not as long as you can watch the tape, which I KNOW you will, I'm not sending a message!"

"B-b-but MJ was in tears when she told me to do this! SHE REALLY WANTS TO SEE YOU!" Chibi Star began to cry as Shadow just signed.

"FINE BUT YOU BETTER NOT WATCH!" Shadow shouted while blushing a bit.

"I promise…"Chibi Star said as she crossed her fingers behind her back. Shadow swiped the camera from her and Chibi Star flew behind a bush waiting for Shadow to hand the tape to her.

* * *

Yay end of chappy 3! Please r&r and hope that my email starts working again! I know chao don't have fingers but...just pretend.


	4. The Emeralds of Life

Hey new chappy's is here today! Sorry for not updating in like…FOREVER! Please forgive me it's all because of evil school! Anyways thankees for replying everyone! Here's the disclaimer!

Disclaimer- I don't own any Sonic characters except MJ and Chibi Star. Kilala belongs to my best friend Jena who has Sonic Riders.

* * *

"5 Years Without You…"

By MJ the Seal  
Chapter 4

"The Emeralds of Life"

Eggman's base 7:00am. MJ's prison cell

* * *

MJ had just woken up from her sleep. The constant clank, clank, clank of the robot guards patrolling the prison cell area annoyed her head enough for her to wake up.

"I hope Chibi Star got back to the base okay." MJ thought as she nearly threw up from the prison breakfast. "I hope whoever cooks the meals for this prison gets a cookbook soon…Oh well I just want Chibi Star to show me the tape." MJ set her bowl of mush breakfast down and looked out of the jail cell. Chibi Star flew in behind one of the robots and landed in the dirty jail cell.

"I got a message from Shadow!" Chibi Star exclaimed as she wove the video camera in the air. She turned on the tape and Shadow popped up on the screen and he wasn't looking too happy.

"Um…hi?" Shadow said as he did a pathetic wave. Chibi Star popped up from behind the bush and began to make faces. "Yeah…so…what's up? I'm about to head toward the first key and…why are you making me do this?" MJ giggled, Shadow wasn't any different from 5 years ago. "Yeah Sonic and I were wondering why it took you 5 years to get a tape delivered to me. I guess I'll see you soon, bye." The tape turned off after the very short message ended. MJ was glad she got to see Shadow again even if it was only on tape.

"Well he isn't exactly social!" Chibi Star exclaimed as she began to pout. "Was he always like that?"

"Yeah…okay Chibi Star get the tape ready. I have another message for Shadow." MJ replied, but Chibi Star just looked at her.

"Hey don't you remember what I told you last night?"

"Uh…no…"

"Today I'm going to explore the base to get more dirt on Eggbutt's plans!"

"Oh…I guess I forgot…" MJ sheepishly laughed as Chibi Star just covered her face with her chao hand. "Well then I guess you better head off then…" Chibi Star quickly flew out of the prison cell and began to investigate.

Meanwhile

* * *

"Let's see the village should be up ahead…" Shadow thought as he raced through the mountains of the Green Hill Zone. He just got to the other side when the village came into his sights, and he quickly sped up. The village appeared to be a grassy place with small, average houses and a huge tower off in the distance. Shadow stopped at the village entrance which had a sign with bright, bold, red words on it.

"Coco Village, home of the Coco Tower and the Coco Creature. Enter at your own risk." Shadow read aloud to himself. "The Coco Creature must be the robot that has the first key…I better get some information from the villagers about it." Shadow was about to go around and ask the villagers about the key when he felt someone tap his shoulder. He turned around and saw a boy dragon about 12 years old standing behind him. The dragon boy was red in color and had red wings about a foot longer than his arms.

"Hey are you here to stop the Coco Creature?" the dragon asked as he looked at Shadow with curiosity.

"Yeah why do you care?" Shadow retorted as he looked at the dragon kid strangely. "Well the Coco Creature has destroyed anyone who gets near the tower, and it has also destroyed part of our village in the process." the dragons eyes became really wide as he looked directly at Shadow. "YOU'RE SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG!" and as soon as the dragon boy announced that to the entire town everyone rushed up to Shadow and began asking him questions and what not. Most of the time they were "Can I have your autograph!" "Aren't you supposed to be dead?" "MARRY ME!" and "STOP THE COCO CREATURE!" Shadow began to get very annoyed at all the attention and wasn't too happy that he didn't have a Chaos Emerald with him. The dragon boy squeezed through the crowd up to him and began to speak.

"Sorry about this…I kind of overreacted…anyway my name is Inferno the Dragon." he said as someone just missed tackling Shadow.

"Yeah real nice now could you please get these people away from me!" Shadow shouted as he ducked from a nearby fan girl who tried to hug him making her trip in the process.

"Make way for the Mayor!" someone shouted and everyone began to clear the way except for Shadow who had no clue of what was going on. When everyone had cleared out onto the sidewalk, Shadow was able to see an old brown bear with a white moustache, a black suit, and eyebrows so thick that they covered his eyes. He walked over to Shadow and stared at him for a good 5 minutes before anything happened.

"Well hello Shadow it's always a pleasure to meet yet another famous hedgehog in our town!" The Mayor said as he roughly shook Shadow's hand. "Sonic came here once a few years ago…I don't quite remember why…perhaps an interview of some sort? Never mind that, what you must do is much more important yes? Please follow me to my humble office." and before Shadow had a chance to say 'NO' he was dragged off to the Mayor's house with Inferno looking at him until he disappeared from sight.

"Great, first I get attacked by a mob and now I have to go to some old timer's place. This isn't going to end happily…" Shadow thought as he was dragged into the Mayor's office. The mayor sat down at his desk and Shadow sat down on a chair in front of the desk. The Mayor took a sip of his coffee and began to speak.

"So you want to defeat the Coco Creature yes?" the Mayor asked as Shadow just nodded. "Well…YOU BETTER THINK AGAIN!" Shadow nearly toppled out of his seat as the mayor shouted at him. "The Coco Creature has taken out our best warriors and hasn't left a trace of them behind! So, why do you wish to destroy it, for the fame, the fortune, pride!" The Mayor began to glow with rage and his fists shook uncontrollably.

"No…I'm doing it to get a key…a key to rescue my best friend." Shadow said as the Mayor stopped glowing with rage and began to look apologetic.

"Oh…well then that is quite unselfish…" The Mayor admitted as he sat down in his chair more comfortably. "I guess you'll need directions to get to the tower, and someone to help you." The door burst open as soon as the Mayor finished speaking. Standing at the door was Inferno, panting heavily from the long run to the Mayor's office. "Ah Inferno, what brings you here?"

"Please Mr. Mayor, let me help Shadow I must avenge my brother." Inferno said as he looked at the Mayor straight in the eye. Shadow was just sitting in the chair watching the two talk to each other back and forth.

"I see…very well then, Shadow, Inferno will be your guide on your quest to the tower. I bid you both good luck and a very nice day!"

* * *

Shadow and Inferno left the office and began walking towards the tower. They walked in silence until they got to a grassy field located outside of the village when Shadow began to speak.

"So you want to avenge your brother huh? What happened to him?" Shadow asked to break the awkward silence. Inferno looked down at the ground and looked back up at Shadow.

"Well…5 years ago my brother went towards the Coco Tower and…he never came back." Inferno explained as Shadow's eyes grew wide at the word 5 years ago. "So why are you trying to stop the Coco Creature?"

"My best friend sent me a tape explaining that a villain named Dr. Eggman captured her 5 years ago the day she left town. She said that there were 3 keys to find and get into his base in order to save her before something happened. One of the keys was hidden in a robot in a tower over the Green Hill Mountains, so I set off here and found the tower I needed to find. That's pretty much it up to this point." Shadow explained as Inferno just stared blankly at him, and then a wicked smile spread across his face.

"So…you're rescuing your girlfriend?" Inferno said as he began to laugh. Shadow just glared at him and kicked him in the shin. Inferno yelped in pain and clutched his leg as Shadow just smirked at him.

"Yeah so what if I am?" Shadow said and Inferno stopped clutching his leg.

"Well…nobody in our village even thought you would WANT a girlfriend or any friends, let alone have one."

"You remind me of a certain blue hedgehog…" Shadow mumbled as Inferno turned into Sonic in his thoughts.

"Hey what's that thing flying around like crazy over there?"

"What thing?"

"That little black speck…THAT'S HEADING RIGHT TOWARDS US!" Shadow looked to where Inferno saw the black speck and sure enough it was Chibi Star flying out of control towards them. Inferno flew up above the ground and Shadow dived to the side just as Chibi Star nearly clonked his head. Inferno wasn't as lucky as Chibi Star crashed into him and he plummeted towards the ground.

"Uh…watch where you're going you thing…" Inferno said as he began to rub his head. Chibi Star flew off of the ground looking very angry.

"I'M NOT A THING! I'M A GIRL HERO CHAO THAT'S BLACK AND HAS A YELLOW STAR ON MY BELLY!" Chibi Star screamed as Inferno just stayed slumped on the ground. "Anyways…Shadow I got another message for you." Chibi Star turned her head away from Inferno and flew over to Shadow with the tape. Shadow grabbed it and turned it on as he and Inferno began to watch. MJ popped up on the screen and began to speak.

"Hey Shadow-chan what's up? Sorry about the whole replying to the tape thing…" MJ said as she rubbed the back of her head and began to laugh sheepishly. Shadow began to look tick off and Inferno was clueless to what was going on. "Anyways Chibi Star did some investigating around the base and found out some cool stuff, so you better listen to her! Try and reply again please? Good luck on your quest I'll see you soon!" the tape turned off and Inferno looked over at Shadow.

"So that's your girlfriend? Real nice what's her name?" Inferno asked as Shadow looked up from the tape.

"Her name's MJ…" Shadow mumbled as he looked up at Chibi Star. "So what've you got to tell us Chibi Star?"

"CHIBI STAR! THAT'S YOUR NAME!" Inferno shouted in shock as he began to laugh. Chibi Star just looked over at Shadow and Shadow kicked Inferno in the shin.

"Well I found out that this robot doesn't have the key itself…something inside of it does." Chibi Star began to explain as she flew around in the air. "The key isn't really a key, it's actually a strange object called An Emerald of Life. It is one of the 3 emeralds that Eggman hid away, but I managed to take the last one before he could hide it."

"What are the4 Emeraldscalled?" Inferno asked as Chibi Star turned to him.

"The 1st one is called the Emerald of Hope, the 2nd one is called the Emerald of Peace, the 3rd one is called the Emerald of Rebirth, and the last one is called…"

"Called…?" Shadow questioned as Chibi Star paused.

"The last one is called…the Emerald of Love…Well good luck beating that monster I got to go bye!" Chibi Star flew off leaving Inferno and Shadow in her dust. They just looked over at each other and Shadow began to speak.

"C'mon we better get to that tower." Shadow said as Inferno nodded.

"Okay…SHADOW-CHAN!HAHAHAHAHA OW!" Inferno shouted as Shadow kicked him even harder in the shin than the previous times before. The two ran off towards the tower unsure of what lied ahead.

* * *

YAY! Finally the end of Chappy 4. Once again I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, and Inferno, MJ, Chibi Star, the Mayor, and that weird fortune teller from the last chapter belong to me. Please R&R soon!


	5. The Monster's Weakness Revealed

Hey new chappy's is here today! Sorry for not updating in like…FOREVER! Please forgive me it's all because of evil school! Anyways thankees for replying everyone! Here's the disclaimer!

Disclaimer- I don't own any Sonic characters except MJ and Chibi Star. Kilala belongs to my best friend Jena who can go online now! YAY!

* * *

"5 Years Without You…"

By MJ the Seal  
Chapter 5

The Monster's Weakness Revealed

Eggman's base 8:00am. MJ's prison cell

* * *

"Darn…I hate working for the Eggbutt…" MJ mumbled as her prison cell was opened and she was escorted into the work area with the other prisoners. The work area was a huge factory where they made robots, weapons, and tons of other junk for Eggman. Nobody liked to work, but if you complained you got zapped with a laser and forced to continue working. MJ was cleaning out the inside of some weird tin can thing when a robot came up to her.

"You report to Eggman's office right away. He would like to have a word with you!" The robot said as MJ turned around. MJ didn't bother moving because the robot just pushed her out of the factory room. The other prisoners gave MJ worried looks as she was shoved into another room.

"What does Eggman want with me? Does he want to turn me into a little kid again, or is he going to finally listen to me for a change?" MJ said sarcastically as the robot stopped shoving her. "Well? What're you standing there for don't you have to take me to him or something!" the robot didn't speak but it's head began to open up revealing something sitting inside of it.

"Did I fool you or what!" Chibi Star exclaimed as she flew out of the robot disguise.

"Hey…you should get one my size so we can escape!" MJ suggested as Chibi Star began coughing from the smoke coming from the robot.

"I wish I could, but I just found this lying around. Anyways there's something I need to show you…so follow me!" Chibi Star began to fly off as MJ cautiously followed. Chibi Star led MJ to a computer and began to type in something.

"Voice configuration check please." the computer said. Chibi Star took something out of her pocket and turned it on.

"Voice Eggman, password Robotnik Revolution." Chibi Star said, the voice modulater making her voice sound exactly like Eggman's. The computer made a few weird noises and the screen began to turn grey.

"Voice configuration complete, welcome Dr, Eggman." a hole in the wall began to emerge as the metallic steal began to separate. MJ stared in awe as a huge, fancy, and rich looking room opened up before her eyes.

"Well don't just stand there let's go!" Chibi Star commanded as the two began to enter the room.

"Chibi Star is this what you wanted to show me!" MJ asked as she stepped onto the soft carpet.

"I guess so…but I found something even better!" Chibi Star motioned MJ to come over to a table. MJ stared in shock as right there in front of her, was Eggman's diary.

"Geez never knew Eggman was such a girl…" MJ said as she picked up the little book.

"Well do you think we should read it? Something in there might help Shadow and his friend."

"Friend?"

"Yeah some rude Dragon that's a TOTAL JERK! So…read it already!"

"Okay okay chill…"

_At last…today I kidnapped that pest MJ. She had no idea that I was watching her every move since the day she met Shadow. Hehehe…my base is impossible to find or get into unless those meddling hedgehogs manage to find the 4 Emeralds of Life. I already hid 3 of them in my most powerful robots, but the 4th one disappeared recently. I hope that chao Chibi Star didn't take it or else I'll have to lose my favorite messenger to an out of control robot._

"Hey skip ahead to today or something!" Chibi Star complained and MJ turned a few pages until she found the day's date.

_This isn't good…Shadow and some dragon are approaching the Coco Tower. Knowing that hedgehog and his luck, my robot will be defeated and the Emerald of Hope will end up in his hands. At least he doesn't know the robot's one and only weakness… lightning… MJ has also been acting strange…she doesn't seem depressed and hopeless...the way I like her to be. Does she have some strange connection with Shadow…some way that she's able to communicate with him? I must do further investigation on this…_

"Chibi Star we have to tell Shadow this right away!" MJ screamed as Chibi Star flew around in panic.

"OH NO! There's EGGMAN!" Chibi Star shouted as Eggman slowly walked up to the computer.

"Chibi Star hide behind the couch! It's okay if he catches me, but if he catches you we'll never be able to get rescued from here!" Chibi Star solemnly nodded and dived behind a couch just as Eggman turned away from the computer and saw MJ.

"WHAT? How did you get past my guard robots? TELL ME THIS INSTANT!" Eggman shouted as he began to walk towards her.

"You should really get some anger management classes Eggman. You know what stress does to your blood pressure?"

"GGRRR MJ! WHY YOU-" Eggman was cut off as MJ waved the diary in front of his face.

"Why you…?"

"GGGRRR! GUARDS CAPTURE THIS SEAL AND MY DIARY!"

"Oh so NOW I'm just a seal?"

"AND PUT HER IN THE TORTURE CHAMBER!"

"It's torture enough looking at your face…" MJ smirked as she was dragged away from Eggman and the diary being swiped from her in the process. Eggman boiled with rage and left the room leaving Chibi Star alone behind the couch.

"Oh no…I have to fly to Shadow and fast!" Chibi Star exclaimed as she took off away from the base hoping MJ would be alright.

Coco Tower 8:30 am.

* * *

Shadow and Inferno had just arrived at the Coco Tower. It was a tall grey tower that seemed to reach up above the clouds.

"So this is Coco Tower eh?" Shadow said as he looked at the massive tower.

"Well let's go inside already so we can get that Emerald!" Inferno exclaimed and the two began to enter the tower. The first thing they saw as they got inside was moss covering the walls…that and a huge swarm of robots coming right at them.

"DUCK!" Inferno shouted as the army began to fire laser cannons. The two dived to the side and tried to get close enough to attack the army.

"Hey Inferno you have any special skills or something!" Shadow shouted over the fire of the lasers.

"Yeah but I need to get closer in order to use it!" Inferno shouted back at him.

"Okay on 3 we're going to charge and attack them! 1…2…3!" Shadow and Inferno charged at the army while dodging their lasers. Shadow began to home attack the robots while Inferno extended his claws to become sharper and larger began to slice the robots into chunks. They continue to do this until all the robots were destroyed.

"ALL RIGHT THAT WAS AWESOME!" Inferno shouted as he punched the air with his fist. "Man I want to do that again!"

"We will as soon as we find the Coco Creature!"

"Well what're we standing here for let's go!" Inferno flapped his wings and began to take off into the tower while Shadow ran after him.

* * *

Sorry about the short chappy I kinda have writer's block and don't know if I should continue the story or not. As always please R&R and here's an extra…HikariStar77 is sick so I hope she gets better so we can RPG again!


	6. The Coco Creature's Appearance

Okay peoples listen up! I have decided to continue the story only if I get at least 2 reviews per chappy got it? I'm sorry if that sounded harsh but I haven't gotten many reviews. Plus, I'll probably forget by tomorrow also, thankees for replying everyone! Here's the disclaimer!

Disclaimer- I don't own any Sonic characters except MJ, Chibi Star, and Inferno. Kilala belongs to my best friend Jena who can go online now! YAY!

"5 Years Without You…"  
By MJ the Seal  
Chapter 6  
The Coco Creature's Appearance

Sonic and Amy's home 10am

* * *

"WHAT HE DITCHED US?" Knuckles roared as he banged his fist on the coffee table causing everyone else in the room to jump or blink. Sonic knowing Shadow all these years was able to figure out that he went to find MJ without them and he just told everyone what happened.

"Knuckies calm down…" Rouge said as she grabbed his fist and pulled it off the coffee table.

"Do you think we should try and find Shadow?" Cream asked as she pet Cheese whom was now a hero Chao.

"And get our heads screamed off? No thanks, I'm sure he'd rather rescue his girlfriend on his own." Kilala commented.

"It's like a wonderful romance movie! The hero sets off to rescue his true love from an evil force and meets up with a bunch of new friends. The hero and his team rescue the hero's love and the evil force comes to an end. Then the hero and his love end up getting married!" Amy shouted with stars in her eyes and while acting out what she said. Everyone just stared at her strangely, for even after all these years she was still obsessed with love.

"NNNNOOOOO IT'S MINE!"

"NOT UH I FOUND IT FIRST!"

"HAND IT OVER TO ME OR ELSE!"

"Great the kids are fighting again…" Sonic thought as 3 kids entered the room. One of them was a boy Echidna who was about 7. He was the spitting image of Knuckles except he had blue eyes and his upside down crest was a grayish color. To the left of the echidna boy was his sister. She was a pink bat with white wings who looked about 5, and she wore a black tank top, a white skirt and pink sneakers. The brother and sister were Knuckles' and Rouge's kids, but the last kid was Sonic and Amy's. He was a dark blue hedgehog with green eyes who wore shoes like Sonic's except they didn't have the white stripe on them or the golden buckle. He looked about 5 or 6 and was fighting over something with the other 2 kids.

"DAD TELL FISTS AND ROSE TO LET GO OF THE SQUISHY THING I FOUND!" the blue hedgehog shouted as the trio began pulling harder on the squishy thing.

"STOP COMPLAINING TO YOUR DAD SPEED AND FIGHT LIKE A MAN!" Fists the echidna shouted and he continued to try and grab the weird object they were pulling.

"YOU DON'T FIGHT LIKE A MAN 'CAUSE I BEAT YOU UP EVERYDAY SO LET GO!" Rose screamed as she began to stomp on Fists' foot.

"Hey hey hey what're you guys pulling on?" Tails asked as the trio continue to pull on the weird squishy thing.

"WE DON'T KNOW AND WE DON'T CARE WE JUST WANT IT!" The trio shouted as they continue to pull on it.

"LET ME GO!" The trio dropped the squishy object after it shouted "let me go' and began to freak out.

"IT'S ALIVE!" Speed yelled as the squishy object began to fly around the room. It was none other than Chibi Star who didn't look too happy.

"Of course I'm alive you idiot that's why I was breathing DUR!" Chibi Star shouted with rage as she began to poke Speed on the head.

"Hey aren't you Chibi Star?" Sonic asked as he got a good look at the hero chao whom he now recognized.

"O hi Sonic! This your kid? I think he gets his brains from you…" Chibi Star quickly said while ignoring Sonic's glare.

"So this is the chao MJ was talking about…" Kilala thought as Chibi Star flew over to Cream and Cheese.

"Hello I'm Chibi Star! Nice to meet you Cheese…" Chibi Star greeted as Cheese and her shook hands. **A/n: Yes I made Cheese a boy and hero chao able to talk is that so wrong?**

"H-hi Chibi Star…" Cheese stuttered as he began to blush. Cream looked at Cheese strangely, but then looked at Chibi Star and smiled.

"Hello I'm Cheese's friend Cream, it's nice to meet you as well." Cream did a little curtsy and sat back down.

"What're you doing here anyway Chibi Star?" Amy asked as Chibi Star stopped staring dreamily at Cheese.

"Oh um…well I was flying along when…" Chibi Star began as a flashback began to play in her head.

Flashback

* * *

Chibi Star was flying along trying to find Shadow to tell him and Inferno about what MJ and she had discovered.

"Darn…I think I made a wrong turn…I gotta stop daydreaming about Cheese…" Chibi Star thought as she continued to fly around lost.

"Hey pass it over here Fists!" Rose screamed as Fists passed a soccer ball to her. Fist and Rose were playing keep away from Speed who was getting very annoyed.

"THAT'S NOT FAIR LET ME HAVE A KICK!" Speed complained as he quickly ran up to the ball and kicked it really hard. The ball went flying out of view and Speed just smirked at the other two. Unfortunately Chibi Star was so worried about getting lost she didn't see the checkered sphere come hurtling towards her, so she got knocked out as the ball hit her hard on the head. Speed, Rose, and Fists came running in the direction where the ball landed and saw Chibi Star unconscious on the ground.

"Hey what's this thing?" Fists asked as he began to poke it with a stick.

"You think it's hurt?" Rose questioned as Speed stared at it really closely.

"Well…you know what I think?" Speed began as Fists and Rose just gave him the "What?" look. "I think…IT SHOULD BE MINE!" Speed grabbed Chibi Star off the ground as Fists and Rose made a grab at it.

"Oh no you don't!" Fists and Rose shouted in unison as they grabbed the unconscious Chao and began to tug at it.

End Flashback **A/n: I must put these in every chapter I swear...**

* * *

Speed, Fists, and Rose looked at the ground sheepishly and pretended that nothing happened.

"And so that's how I ended up here…" Chibi Star finished as everyone in the room stared at her. "Well…I got to go tell Shadow and Inferno about what me and MJ discovered…before something happens…bye everybody…" Chibi Star began to fly out the window, but she stopped and flew back over to Cheese. "Bye bye Cheese..." Chibi Star hesitated, but kissed Cheese on the cheek and flew out the window blushing very red. Everyone stared as Cheese who had just fainted in Cream's lap.

Meanwhile

* * *

"I know it's around here somewhere…" Inferno reassured for the 50th time in a row. Shadow had declared a long time ago that they had gotten lost in the tower, but Inferno thought otherwise.

"Inferno, face it we're lost." Shadow said as Inferno continued to look behind every single doorway there was.

"Okay okay so maybe we're not 100 percentsure where we are, but there's something strange going on…"

"And that would be…?"

"Well we dragons have a knack for finding things, but I can't find the Coco Creature!"

"That's because we're L-O-S-T,"

"Shut up…hey look there's a staircase!" And surely enough a few feet in front of them was a stone staircase that went up really high. It was gray in color, but was covered in dirt, moss, and vines.

"Well c'mon Shadow let's see where it leads!" Inferno shouted as he began to fly up the staircase. Shadow just signed and ran after him.

Later

* * *

"UUUGGGGHHHHH! HOW LONG CAN THIS STUPID STAIRCASE BE?" Inferno complained as he collapsed onto the next step. Shadow and him had been climbing the staircase for awhile now and it seemed like it was never going to end.

"C'mon we probably don't have much farther to go." Shadow said a bit annoyed at Inferno's complaining. Sure he was tired too but complaining wouldn't make the staircase any less long.

"Hey…either I'm turning delusional from exhaustion or I see a door!" Inferno cheered with glee as at the top of the steps a huge, wooden door with iron handles rested at the top of the staircase.

"Let's go!" Shadow commanded as the two began to run up the staircase at full speed. They reached the door panting heavily until they were able to catch their breath.

"So shall we see what's on the other side?" Inferno asked. Shadow nodded and opened the huge door revealing what was inside.

"HOLY CHAO THAT THING IS HUGE!" Inferno screamed for in the middle of the room was a huge demon like creature that was green in color was staring right at them.

* * *

Yay! End of chappy 6! Sorry it took like…2 weeks to update, but I had writer's block and laziness. Plus I was addicted to this website where they play the Japanese opening and ending themes for Sonic X! I LOVE the second ending theme Hikaru Michi…it's ssooo awesome. Anyways…I want at least 2 or 3 reviews…I would like a lot more though…


	7. The First Emerald Retrieved

OMG! Thankees everybody! I got 4 reviews! (Starts crying tears of joy) Okay…anyways…I'm glad I haven't gotten flamed like my poor friend did and a bunch of other peoples…but…anyways…here's the disclaimer!

Disclaimer- I don't own any Sonic characters except MJ, Chibi Star, and Inferno. Kilala belongs to my friend Jena who wants the Tamagotchi Corner Shop DS game and Maya who belongs to my friend Alyson who got sick with the flu twice in the past few weeks…

* * *

"5 Years Without You…"

By MJ the Seal  
Chapter 7

The First Emerald Retrieved

The green metallic menace stared at Shadow and Inferno with silver robotic eyes. Its glare was cold and showed no mercy for the two adventurers.

"Nice going Inferno! We could've launched a sneak attack, but no you had to scream at it!" Shadow harshly whispered still keeping his gaze on the creature.

"Hey it took me by surprise so shut it Shadow!" Inferno replied while standing in a battle position. "So you got anymore bright ideas?"

"Yeah listen up…we keep dodging its attacks until we find a weak spot, and when we find it we attack it at full force got it?" Shadow looked over to where Inferno was a noticed he was gone. Then he saw him charging at the Coco Creature with everything he had.

"THIS IS FOR ALL THE PEOPLE WHO SACRIFICED THEMSELVES TO DESTROY YOU!" Inferno shouted as he continued to claw the creature with all his strength. He flew up to its eyes and began clawing at them but to no avail. The robot lifted up its hand and flicked Inferno away like a pesky fly causing Inferno to fly across the room and slam against the wall.

"Well…that certainly was a bad idea…" Inferno mumbled as he began to pry him off the wall.

"You think? Let me try and attack it now…CHAOS BLAST!" a huge blast of energy began to encircle Shadow and Shadow sent it in the direction of the creature. The robot took the blast head on but it only caused it to get a few scratches on its protective armor.

"What! That was my best attack!" Shadow thought in shock, amazed that the robot could have such a high defense. "What am I going to do now!"

Meanwhile

* * *

"How much longer till we reach this thing you're talking about?" A girl's voice asked as she was running around inside the Coco Tower

"Not much farther now, it's just up these stairs!" Chibi Star shouted as she flew beside the girl.

"Okay we better get to them before something happens!"

"Right let's go!" Chibi Star and the mysterious girl began to run up the steps that Shadow and Inferno ran/flew up earlier. It was going to be awhile before they even got halfway, but they knew that they needed to get to Shadow and Inferno before they got hurt…or worse.

A good 10 minutes later

* * *

Shadow and Inferno were lying on the floor. The Coco Creature had banged them up pretty badly and they were using the rest of their strength to try and get off of the ground.

"So (pant) Shadow…what are we going to do now? (Pant) I'm not in the mood to get destroyed today." Inferno said as he gasped for breathe and clutched his arm.

"I don't know (pant). This thing has been able (pant) to withstand all of my attacks (pant)." Shadow replied while struggling to stand up. "There may not be anything else we can do…"

"AAAHHHH LOOK OUT HERE IT COMES!" Shadow and Inferno barely managed to jump out of the way in time before the robot crushed them with its green metallic fists.

"Hey…who's that at the door…?" Inferno whimpered as Shadow turned his head in the direction of the doorway.

"Are you guys okay!" The girl asked as she ran up to them. Shadow instantly recognized who it was she was the person MJ went to visit the day she disappeared, Maya. Maya was a black hedgehog with lavender streaks on her legs and arms. She had lavender hair, black Capri's, a dark purple t-shirt, and black sneakers with lavender in the front. "You don't look as bad as I thought you would be but still pretty bad…Anyway, it's time to beat this thing once and for all!" Maya began to charge up a huge blast of blue electricity in her hand. It grew to about the size of the Coco Creature and she shot the lighting ball and it hit the creature straight on!

"GGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" The Coco Creature screeched in pain as its one weakness attacked its body at full force. "System….ma-fucutioan….systuum….shuuut dooooowwwwnnn…" **A/N: I'm not stupid it's just written that way so it's all slurred! **The robot's eyes stopped glowing and it fell onto the floor and went right through it.

"ALRIGHT WE DEFEATED THE COCO CREATURE!" Maya cheered as she turned to Shadow and Inferno who were now off the floor.

"Yeah…something like that…" Shadow muttered as he leaned on the wall for support. "How'd you know where to find us?"

"I got her and told her about you, MJ, Injerko er Inferno…and all that jazz…" Chibi Star explained as Inferno just glared at her. "Oh and uh…you might wanna check out that robot…it has the Emerald of Hope inside of it…I got to go make sure MJ's okay bye!" Chibi Star flew out of the tower leaving Maya, Shadow, and Inferno in the top tower.

"Well shall we go or do you guys need help getting downstairs?" Maya said as she smirked at them. Shadow and Inferno stumbled to move, but ended up falling on their bums. Maya just signed and she walked over to them. "Okay, okay I'll transfer some of my energy to you guys…" a green aura appeared around Maya's hand and Shadow and Inferno were able to actually walk!

"Whoa…how'd you do that?" Inferno asked as he began to fly around.

"I can transfer my energy in battle so c'mon let's go get that Emerald already!" Maya explained just before she jumped down the giant hole and landed perfectly onto the floor below where the robot crashed. Shadow and Inferno joined her and began to look for the Emerald.

"You guys find anything yet?" Inferno shouted as he began digging through a pile of rock.

"Nope nothing…" Maya answered. "What about you Shadow…Shadow…SHADOW!" Shadow wasn't anywhere in site until she heard the noise of something inside the robot.

"Hey I think I found something…or some people…" Shadow yelled from inside the robot before scrambling out. A bunch of people began to crawl out of the robots head looking tired, thirsty, hungry, and covered in oil.

"YYEESSS! WE'RE FREE!" someone shouted as everyone began to cheer.

"BRO!" Inferno shouted as he squeezed his way through the crowd of people to reach an older yellow dragon.

"Hey Inferno! What's up you came here to save me?" The yellow dragon replied as he stretched his wings.

"You bet…well I did have some help…" Inferno turned to show Shadow and Maya who just waved or looked at him. "That black hedgehog over there is trying to rescue his girlfriend and find some Emerald thingys and the girl just came and helped us."

"He makes the story sound so interesting…" Shadow thought sarcastically as Inferno began to further exaggerate how great he was.

"What a show off…" Maya mumbled as she continued to look for the Emerald.

"Emerald you say…maybe this is what you're looking for…" Inferno's brother pulled out a pink emerald that was shining like the sun.

"Hey Shadow is there a pink Chaos Emerald?" Inferno asked over the crowd who become silent as they heard the word Shadow.

"No…that must be one of the Emeralds of Life." Shadow said as he ran over to the pink Emerald. Inferno's brother who I'll just call Scorch gave him the Emerald and the Emerald glowed even brighter.

"Hey something's coming out of the Emerald!" someone exclaimed and everyone began to stare at the Emerald. A median, old looking brown piece of paper appeared from the Emerald and floated into Shadow's hands.

"Hey it looks like a map…" Maya said as Shadow, Inferno, and her all began to stare at the piece of paper.

"This must show us where the rest of the Emeralds are…hey look it's glowing in that one spot!" Inferno pointed out as a small bronze colored Emerald began to glow on the map. "Anybody here know how to read this thing?"

"Oh move over…" Maya said as she swiped the map from Shadow's grasp. She examined it for a few minutes and then snapped her fingers. "According to the map…the next Emerald is located in a circus town located many miles away in the east."

"Well we better get going." Shadow said before turning to leave. He felt someone grab his shoulder and turned around to see Inferno.

"Relax Shadow! We can't leave without at least saying bye to everyone in the village. Not to mention all of the cool stuff we'll get…" Inferno grinned like an idiot as everyone just sweat dropped at him.

Later

* * *

"INFERNO WHERE WERE YOU?" A female pink rabbit with blond hair, a white tank top, and a pink skirt screamed. Shadow, Maya, and Inferno just stopped at Inferno's place before setting off…not expecting a certain pink bunny to be there. "I WAS WORRIED SICK!"

"Well…er…you see it's a LONG, LONG story Star…"Inferno said while slowly backing away from the enraged Star.

"Oh and you make fun of ME for having a girlfriend?" Shadow thought as Star continued to beat Inferno over the head with an umbrella which seemed to appear out of nowhere.

"STAR CHILL! I was just about to explain before you started hitting me…" Inferno began as Star stopped her angry rage of umbrella waking. Inferno began to explain the whole situation with MJ, the Emeralds, and Chibi Star…still mostly boasting about himself…

"Do you have to leave Inferno? I don't want you to go…just when you-" Inferno covered Star's mouth before she said anything else about a first kiss.

"Aw…Inferno's too embarrassed about a girlfriend!" Maya taunted as she began to laugh at him. Inferno and Star blushed as he removed her hand from her mouth.

"Well if you're done we better leave." Shadow said with no emotion for anything that had happened.

"Yeah, yeah okay. Well, I gotta go Star…" Inferno was about to turn to leave when Star gave him a huge hug.

"PROMISE ME YOU'LL COME BACK SAFE!" Star cried as she tightened her grip on Inferno even harder.

"I will…now will you please let go?" Star let go of the now very red Inferno and the group left setting off to find the next Emerald.

"MJ…we're getting closer to rescuing you…please stay safe…" Shadow thought and the group left the quiet village onto the path through the starry night sky.

* * *

YAY! End of chappy 7! The first Emerald of Life has been retrieved and a new girl named Maya has joined the fray! But, as always with new dangers up ahead for the heroes, MJ is in a pickle as well! What has happened to her since her trip to the torture chamber! Review and you'll find out…


	8. A Chistmas Flashback and Tangy

Hey peoples thankees for reviewing! Well first off I'm going to need an idea for the next robot and if you could please read my profile! It has some summaries to stories I may write in the future! Well anyways, thankees for R&Ring and here's the disclaimer!

Disclaimer- I don't own any Sonic characters except MJ, Chibi Star, and Inferno. Kilala belongs to my friend Jena who I'm playing an addicting RPG game with and Maya belongs to my friend Aly-chan who people think is abusive! But not me of course!

* * *

"5 Years Without You…"

By MJ the Seal  
Chapter 8

A Christmas Flashback and Tangy

"Another day...another round of missing Shadow…" MJ thought as she was chained to the wall in the torture chamber. She knew she should've been more worried about what was going to happen to her, but still…the pain of missing Shadow would never go away. A cold chill filled the chamber through the iron bared windows. Just because time never seemed to pass in the base didn't mean time didn't pass out in the world which everyone so longed to return to.

"I can't believe it's December again…" MJ signed. She ever had a real Christmas until she met Kilala and everyone because her parents died when she was very young and her older brother left her for reasons unknown. But she remembered when she had her first Christmas party with Shadow and everyone else.

Flashback

* * *

It was a clear starry night on Christmas Eve and MJ was helping Kilala set up decorations for the party that was going to be held in a few minutes.

"So this is your first Christmas with Shadow huh, MJ?" Kilala asked as she flew up to hang a banner over the doorway.

"Yeah…why?" MJ replied as she climbed up a ladder to hang up some mistletoe.

"No reason…so…what'd you get him?" Kilala questioned as she grabbed another box of decorations and placed it back in the closet.

"Well…if you really want to know…I got him a-" MJ was cut off as the doorbell rang. She was startled and began wobbling on the ladder. Kilala didn't notice because she opened the door under the ladder.

"Hey guys welcome to the party!" Kilala greeted as Tails, Sonic, and Amy came into the room.

"Are we the first ones here?" Amy asked as she let go of Sonic who she was clinging to.

"Yup! Me and MJ are still decorating." Kilala answered still not noticing that MJ was about to fall off the ladder. **A/n: I was talking to Jena when I typed this, and she was like GO KILALA GO! LOL!**

"EEEKK!" MJ screamed as she fell off the ladder. She was waiting to hit the floor, but she never did. She opened her eyes to see Shadow holding her and she began to blush and wonder when he got into the room.

"You okay MJ?" Shadow asked as he put her down on the floor while MJ began to blush furiously.

"Y-yeah…thanks for catching me…" MJ stuttered as she looked down at the floor while dusting her pants off. She saw Kilala smiling at her and gave Kilala a puzzled look. Kilala pointed up and then…something clicked… MJ looked up. She had just realized what she had done.

Up on the doorway was Mistletoe

She had put the Mistletoe up there

And now Shadow and her were standing right underneath it

MJ quickly looked at Kilala and gave her a sign to keep quiet, but the look on Kilala's face just screamed she was going to tell everybody.

"MJ AND SHADOW ARE UNDER THE MISTLETOE!" Kilala announced. Everybody immediately stopped what they were doing and looked at MJ and Shadow. MJ began to blush furiously and angrily glare at Kilala and Shadow just had no clue what was going on. Sonic and Knuckles had instantly pulled out their video cameras which appeared out of nowhere and began to tape the embarrassing moment. Everyone else just smirked or smiled.

"What the heck is mistletoe?" Shadow asked and everyone in the room just stared at him in shock except MJ who was nearly about to jump for joy due to Shadow's cluelessness.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!" Amy screamed as she nearly ran over and shook Shadow, but didn't due to the fact she would have to kiss him later. "A MISTLETOE IS THE BEST PART OF CHRISTMAS!" everyone just sweatdropped and gave Amy a No-it's-not look.

"Mistletoe is a small um…plant I guess…that is used during Christmas." Tails began to explain. "When 2 people stand under the mistletoe it means that…well…." Tails began to fiddle with his fingers and rock back and forth not wanting Shadow to hurt him later.

"They have to kiss." Sonic said as he smirked at Shadow. Shadow just glared at him and then turned back over to MJ.

"Hey where's MJ?" Shadow asked as everyone just noticed that MJ had disappeared.

"She must've gotten cold feet." Kilala said as she looked behind the couch for MJ. Unknown to everyone else MJ was hiding in the hallway waiting for someone to turn the corner.

"Here comes somebody…" MJ thought as she readied her hand. Sonic turned around the corner into the hallway and MJ immediately shot a snowball from her hand right into his face.

"ACK SNOW!" Sonic shouted as he began to rub the snow off his face.

"TAKE THAT!" MJ yelled as she began to shoot snowballs at pretty much everyone in the room.

"I DECLARIST THOUGHST BATTLE THY SNOWBALL FIGHT!" Knuckles announced as he grabbed some of the snow outside and began to pummel anybody that tried to hit him. Everyone started to throw snowballs at each other but MJ was the best due to her snow powers.

"Alright just one more shot and-" MJ stopped aiming for Kilala from behind the couch. Something blocked her lips from moving…

Shadow had kissed her.

Shadow stopped kissing her and MJ just stared at him, her hand still raised to shoot a snowball in Kilala's face.

"Shadow why did you just…" MJ trailed off as her face began to turn red.

"We were standing under the mistletoe remember?" Shadow said as he grabbed a snowball off the floor. "So I was just doing what I had to do." Shadow threw the snowball and it hit Sonic in the eye.

"Thank you Shadow…and Merry Christmas…" MJ whispered to him as she began to hug him. "That was everything I could ask for…"

End Flashback

* * *

"Shadow…I promise to pay you back this year…for everything you've done for me…"

The Next Day

* * *

Shadow, Maya, and Inferno were walking towards the city town that was located on the map. Due to Maya being the only person who could read a map in the group, Shadow and Inferno were just following behind her.

"How much longer till we reach this place anyway…I'm starving…" Inferno complained as he rubbed his stomach in hunger and gave a small groan.

"We just ate 30 minutes ago how could you be hungry!" Maya asked in amazement as she looked down once more at the map. "Anyway the Circus Plaza is just up ahead look for your self." Inferno and Shadow looked up ahead and saw a huge town. It had a big orange blimp and a circus tent in the middle and a huge statue was in the middle of the town. Surrounding the Plaza of the town were shops, houses, and food venders. Everything was covered in Neon lights and flashing signs making the whole town look like a Circus type place. People of all kinds were buying and selling things near the circus tent where most of the action seemed to be and a blanket of snow covered the rooftops, trees, and stone paved streets of the town.

"Whoa…this place is huge!" Inferno exclaimed as his eyes stared at the bright city below. "Wish I lived here…"

"C'mon we have to find the next Emerald." Shadow said as he began to walk further ahead towards the busy town. A few minutes later the trio entered the town and began to gaze at the place called Circus Plaza.

"Well…the map doesn't say anything else except that the emerald is in this town…so we're going to have to look on our own." Maya admitted as she closed the map and signed.

"HIYA PEOPLE!" the trio nearly fell over as they heard someone shout in their ear. "WELCOME TO CIRCUS PLAZA! You need help with anything! Lost, need food, water, do you wanna go to the CIRCUS TENT!" A female orange monkey, wearing a white shirt that said "Weird Sisters" on it and a blue skirt with pink shoes, and brown eyes asked.

"Who exactly are you?" Shadow asked and the monkey girl began to sit on her tail.

"I'm Tangy one of the acts in the Circus tent but the boss told me to get more customers so…WILL YA COME!" Tangy asked yet again as she did a backflip and a fancy pose.

"YOU BET AS LONG AS THEY GOT GOOD FOOD!" Inferno cheered and Tangy jumped for joy.

"OKAY HERE WE GO!" Tangy grabbed the trio's hands and dragged them to the circus while singing a song.

There are no bananas in the sky! In the sky!

There are no bananas in the sky! In the sky!

There's a sun and a moon and a coconut pie!

But there are no bananas in the sky! In the sky!

There are no strawberries in the rain! In the rain!

There are no strawberries in the rain! In the rain!

There's thunder and lightning and a choo choo train!

But there are no strawberries in the rain! In the rain!

There are no pears in the dirt! In the dirt!

There are no pears in the dirt! In the dirt!

There's ground and worms and Papa Smurf!

But there are no pears in the dirt! In the dirt!

"WILL YOU SHUT UP?" The trio screamed before Tangy could sing the next verse.

"You don't like my random song? Weirdos" Tangy said as she rolled her eyes.

* * *

That's the end of chappy 8! I hope you all liked it o and Tangy belongs to my friend Kathleen and so does the random song. Papa Smurf belongs to whoever created the Smurfs! Anyways please R&R and tell me what you think about Tangy and the random song! This was probably the chapter I enjoyed writing the most anyways…I hope you enjoyed it!


	9. The Circus

Hiya peoples! Sorry for the lack of updating. Those who have read Oh Starry Night, thank you for dealing with the bad story and reviewing it. Also, CONGRATS SAPHIREKAT for being my first flamer EVER of course not for this story but for the Starry Night one. (claps) Well here's the disclaimer!

Disclaimer- I don't own any Sonic characters except MJ, Chibi Star, and Inferno. Kilala belongs to my friend Jena who's parents wouldn't let her stay with me, Maya belongs to my friend Alyson who got locked in a broom closet, and Tangy belongs to my friend Kathleen who is moving in June. (cries)

* * *

"5 Years Without You…"

By MJ the Seal  
Chapter 9

The Circus

"Here we are!" Tangy cheered as she stopped dragging the trio. They had finally arrived at the grand circus tent. Surrounding them were cotton candy, hotdog, fried Oreo, ice cream, candy, drinks, and pretzel venders! In the tent they could see glimpses of people hurrying to their seats with popcorn and tons of other heart clogging food products. Also, they could see the circus performers running around getting hair, makeup, and other preparations done before the show began. Inferno's mouth began to over pour with drool to the sight of all the food.

"I'M IN HEAVEN!" Inferno cried as he ran to the nearest food vender and began to purchase nearly everything they had.

"Well enjoy your time at the Circus!" Tangy said before doing a back flip and disappearing into the tent. Inferno came back carrying nearly a truckload of food and souvenirs.

"Inferno we need to save our money! You can't just run around and spend it all on junk!" Maya shouted furiously as she grabbed a pair of cheap sunglasses and broke them in half.

"Aw c'mon Maya can't you ever soften up? It's the circus for crying out loud!" Inferno complained as he dug his hand into a bucket of popcorn. Maya put her hands to her head and signed while muttering something that sounded like baka.

"Alright, alright let's just get in before the show starts." Maya said just before the trio walked into the tent. Shadow turned around before entering and saw a dark figure slip behind the tent.

"Shadow are you coming or what?" Inferno shouted over the uproar of the crowd as the Ring Man (I think that's what they're called…) entered the spotlight.

"Wonder what that was all about…" Shadow thought as he took his seat next to Inferno who began to chomp down on a hotdog.

"WELCOME ONE AND ALL TO THE CIRCUS!" The Ring Man announced as people applauded loudly and made a huge uproar in the stands. "In the first ring we have the Elemental sisters!" The spotlight moved over to four female cats wearing different colored kimonos which represented what element they could control. The first cat stepped in front, wearing a red kimono and having purple and white fur with a couple feathers in her hair and yellow eyes. (Those who have played Sonic Rush may know this character except the fact that she is wearing a red kimono hint, hint) She took a bow and began to shoot flames in the air controlling them around making them appear as they were dancing. The audience was awed at the sight and the red kimono cat made the flames spin around in a circle surrounding her body. The next kimono wearing cat stepped up this time in a blue kimono with yellow fur, green eyes, and a small ribbon on her left ear. The blue kimono cat summoned a huge amount of water bubbles that spread throughout the entire tent. Little children started to pop the bubbles and get their faces slightly damp and the blue kimono cat summoned the bubbles back. Next, the cat began to move her hands up towards the sky as a vortex of swirling water flew up making it appear to be a water tornado. She moved her fingers and the swirling vortex turned into a huge dragon and the crowd began to cheer. The cat stood next to the red kimono cat, who was still surrounded by flames, and make herself surrounded by a ball of water. A white kimono cat, with black fur and green eyes stepped up in front of the two other kimono cats. She summoned a tornado and stepped inside of it, but still standing firmly in position without being blown away. The white kimono cat began to flow up the tornado as if she was in a chute and stood on top of it. The tornado began to move its way around the top of the tent circling it as people looked up in amazement. The tornado was then guided back down next to the other two kimono cats, and the white kimono cat made herself encircled in a small tornado. The last cat stepped up bearing a green kimono, and had blue fur, and gray eyes. The cat pointed her finger to the center of the area in front of her and a group of boulders erupted from the group forming a snake like creature. The cat made the rock snake slither itself over to her and she stepped on. The snake took off and slithered up the wooden post holding the center of the circus tent up, slipping its body around the post quickly. When it had reached the top the snake uncurled itself from the post and dived through the ground making a huge amount of dirt erupt from the spot. People began to look around the tent searching for the rock snake and the green kimono cat when a huge explosion of dirt and rock erupted from the center of the tent. The snake disappeared and the green kimono cat stepped next to the other three sisters and made a spiral of dirt surround herself. All of a sudden the Elemental sisters made the balls or spirals of fire, water, wind, and earth disappear and they all began to summon something. The red kimono cat summoned a ring of fire, the blue kimono cat summoned a ring of water inside the ring of fire, the white kimono cat summoned a ring of air inside the water ring, and the green kimono cat summoned a ring of rock inside the ring of air. The huge ring began to spin round and round creating a blur of color, then the ring came together and disappeared creating a shower of fire, wind, water, and earth elements fall down around the Elemental sisters and they took a bow. The crowded exploded with cheer and applause as the Elemental sisters bowed and walked out of the tent.

"Thank you, Elemental sisters, for that wonderful demonstration! Give them another round of applause everyone!" the Ring Man shouted as the crowd erupted with cheers for a second time. "Now for the second act we have the Chao Carnival and their special performance!" tons of kids began screaming with happiness as a flock of chao entered the tent. All of the chao flew up into the air and took a bow before they took their positions on the ground.

"THEY'RE SO CUTE!" Maya screamed as Inferno and Shadow began to cover their ears. A group of chao took out some instruments while others took a place in the center. The chao started to play their musical instruments to a beat that sounded like a magical girl theme. A group of chao wearing little magical girl costumes such as Sailor Moon, Tokyo Mew Mew, Card Captor Sakura, Magical DoReMi, and etc, began to float in the air and dance. They twirled around and some with wands pretended to attack another group of chao in bad guy costumes. The music changed to a tango theme and the next group of chao began to do the tango. The girl chao had red dresses on and the boy chao had the men's tango uniform. The girl's twirled and landed in the boy chaos' arms before the music stopped and were given a rose. The music changed to a sad melody and all the chao stepped up and began to wave goodbye before flying slowly out of the stadium with the audience cheering.

"Now for the last act…Tangy the Monkey!" The audience began to cheer as Tangy, now wearing a white leotard, stepped up to the microphone.

"Thanks everyone for coming tonight!" The audience began to clap yet again as Tangy continued. "Tonight I will perform my most famous act…The Hyper Monkey Act!" The crowd was silent for a few seconds before a huge out roar of people began clapping and stomping their feet, which in turn made the stands shake.

"W-w-what i-i-is s-s-so s-sp-special a-about t-that a-a-act?" Inferno asked while he was bouncing around in his seat. Maya and Shadow shrugged as they were bouncing as well. Tangy stepped away from the microphone, put on a helmet, and hopped into a cannon. She lit the cannon and was shot out of it into the air. Tangy did a couple of front and back flips before grabbing onto a swinging bar with her tail. She swung herself and the bar to a nearby platform and then took off holding onto the bar. She jumped to the next bar while doing a midair cartwheel, then grabbed onto it with her tail and let go sending herself soaring to where the trapeze line was and hopped onto a unicycle. She grabbed some plates and began to swirl them around on sticks while riding the unicycle onto the trapeze wire. Tangy, after twirling the plates and reaching the other side, began to throw the plates like a Frisbee at the audience who realized it was fine china! Tangy dived off the trapeze wire and landed on feet some 50 feet down. She took off towards a motorcycle and hopped on it while lighting a ring of fire.

"I wonder who that figure was I saw earlier…" Shadow thought as Tangy rode through the ring of fire with the crowd applauding further still. Shadow noticed something in the far off corner of the tent, "It's that figure I saw earlier…" Shadow began to follow the figure gaze over to Tangy who was now lighting a barrel of gunpowder…wait GUNPOWDER! Shadow immediately looked over at Tangy who had light a wire connecting to a barrel of gunpowder as she was sitting on the barrel holding nothing but a small board of wood. The wire reach the barrel and it exploded sending Tangy hurtling into the air while doing flips and tricks on the board. Shadow then looked back at the corner where the dark figure was standing, the figure was gone from its position and Shadow was not able to find it again.

"If this is called the Hyper Monkey Act, then why isn't Tangy hyper?" Inferno asked as he began to eat his fourth bar of chocolate. Tangy stepped up to the microphone again and began to speak.

"Now for the final part of my act…THE HYPER RUSH!" The crowd began to scream as Tangy ran out of the tent and returned in a few minutes with a couple barrels of pure sugar. "I need someone to count down!" Tangy opened the barrels really fast and the audience began to shout.

"5,4,3,2,1!" The audience screamed as Tangy began to consume all of the sugar in the barrels at the speed of light. The first barrel was finished off in less than 2 seconds and the next 2 were finished before anyone could whosawhatzitnow! Tangy began to run around the stadium at a super sonic speed sending up huge clouds of dust in her path. She began to jump up, do cartwheels, and climb up the huge wooden post keeping the tent held up. Tangy bowed to the audience before diving off the huge wooden post to the ground below. The crowd held its breath as Tangy continued dropping like a rock while spinning rapidly. She landed perfectly on her feet before dashing over to the microphone.

"Heythankseveryoneforcoming! Ohlookatthetimeigottogo!" Tangy said really fast before she sped off out of the stadium waving goodbye. The audience began to roar, clap, and stomp shaking the stands making it seem like there was an earthquake going to happen. The Ring Man stepped up and began to speak into the microphone.

"Did everyone have a good time!" The audience continued its applauding streak as the ring man continued speaking. "Well that was our show! See you next time!" The Ring man walked out of the tent and the audience began to leave. Shadow, Inferno, and Maya left the tent and began walking around the town.

"That was the most awesome thing I have ever seen in my entire life!" Inferno cheered as he jumped up into the air.

"Yeah, that was pretty cool. What did you think, Shadow…Shadow?" Maya said. "Hey, Shadow, are you even listening to me? Maya looked over at Shadow who was staring at something.

It was the dark figure from before, standing in the alley.

Talking to the Ring Man.

* * *

End of Chappy 9! Sorry for the lack of updating yet again, anyways, who is the dark figure, and why is the ring man talking to him? It will be revealed in chappy 10! Please R&R!


	10. Things Are Not As They Appear To Be

Hiya peoples! Sorry for the lack of updating yet again…I would like to congratulate saphireKat for making her first story and krystalhedgehog who made ShadowxMJness possible for me. (I have SO much to thank her for!) So read their stories kk minna? Here's the disclaimer!

Disclaimer- I don't own any Sonic characters except MJ, Chibi Star, and Inferno. Kilala belongs to my friend Jena who is learning Japanese a lot faster than me…and Maya belongs to my friend Alyson who keeps annoying me. Tangy belongs to my friend Kathleen who's obsessed with Rupert Grin.

* * *

"5 Years Without You…"  
By MJ the Seal  
Chapter 10  
"Things Are Not What They Appear To Be"

The dark figure was standing there in front of the Ring Man. The figure was extremely tall and wore a large overcoat and a hat that covered the figure's face.

"You understand the terms of agreement?" The dark figured asked and the Ring Man nodded.

"Yes yes I do...did you write all of that down Amber?" The Ring Man replied as he turned to face someone next to him.

"Yes sir…" A ferret girl replied. She was a yellow ferret with a red suit on and glasses. She also wore a red hat and a brown bang that covered her left eye. She appeared to be very shy and continued jotting down notes.

"It was a pleasure doing business with you…" the figure said before he walked away and disappeared into the crowd.

"Yes and also with you…" the Ring Man mumbled before turning to leave with Amber following behind him. "STOP!" Amber stopped walking and the Ring Man began gasping in shock. Shadow, Maya, and Inferno turned their attention back on the Ring Man who appeared to be gasping at them.

"Is something wrong?" Maya asked while the Ring man began to lift a shaky finger at them.

"Y-you're…those kids who saved the village! Shadow, Maya, and Inferno!" Amber stopped taking notes and looked up at the trio.

"How did you know that?" Inferno asked as the Ring Man began to regain his composure.

"Why this here newspaper says it all!" The Ring Man pulled a newspaper out of his pocket and smack dab on the front page was a huge picture of Shadow, Maya, and Inferno. The headline clearly stating "Shadow the Hedgehog and Friends Save Coco Village. Search for the Emeralds of Life!" Inferno grabbed the newspaper from him and began to stare at the picture.

"Well look at this good looking dragon, can't same the same about the black hedgehog…" Inferno began to boast and Shadow got a slightly irritated look on his face.

"Who were you talking to just now?" Shadow asked and the Ring Man turned to him.

"That's none of your concern…" the ring man then snapped his fingers. "Hey I've got an idea! Why don't you all work at the circus! You get great pay and-"

"No." Shadow simply replied as he began to walk away.

"Did I forget to mention…free food?" Shadow stopped in his tracks and turned to look at Inferno.

"FREE FOOD!" Inferno screamed as he began to shake the Ring Man furiously.

"Yes and all of the ladies!" Inferno began to drool and shake the Ring Man's hand.

"Sign us up!" Inferno said ignoring the fact that Maya and Shadow wanted to do anything but join a circus.

"INFERNO!" Maya shouted as she began to strangle him. "WE'RE ON A MISSION WE CAN'T JOIN THE CIRCUS AT A TIME LIKE THIS!" Amber began to jot down something down and adjusted her glasses.

"Well Amber here will give you your rooms and your PMSs." The Ring Man replied and Amber stepped up toward the trio.

"Follow me this way please." Amber said as she began to walk down the street. The trio followed in silence wondering what a PMS was supposed to be.

Meanwhile

* * *

MJ was working again in the factory painting the number on robots. She wasn't paying much attention to her work, but she had more important things on her mind at that point. 

"I hope Shadow is doing all right…I hope he and his team aren't stressing themselves too much for me…" MJ thought as she continued painting the number 151. **A/N: Has anyone else figured out this is my favorite number yet?**

"And what Chibi Star said last night has me even more concerned…" MJ dipped her paintbrush into a paint can again as a flashback of last night began to play

Flashback

* * *

MJ was sleeping peacefully in her prison cell. She was having a wonderful dream when she felt something like a tap on her shoulder, or maybe if was more like Chibi Star screaming in her ear to wake her up. Actually it was more like both at the same time. 

"MJ WAKE UP!" Chibi Star screamed in MJ's ear and MJ jumped up from her sleep.

"SHADOW!" MJ screamed. She looked around the prison cell and just saw Chibi Star there. "O…it's just you."

"Gee thanks I feel so special…" Chibi Star said her voice dripping with sarcasm. "Anyways I got news!"

"What?" MJ asked as Chibi Star flew down onto the cell floor.

"Well… you know how there's tons of spies trying to stop Eggman and free the prisoners?" MJ nodded. Chibi Star wasn't the only spy; she was one in a huge network of them.

"Yeah what about it?"

"Well one of the spies contacted me from Coco Village and said that Shadow and the others were headed toward Circus Plaza with the first Emerald in their possession! I contacted the spies in the Circus Plaza and they said that they would help them and get the next Emerald located there, but they aren't going to tell them directly."

"Then how are they supposed to tell them?"

"Well there are plenty of ways, but they didn't say what they were going to do, and one of the spies might have found the next Emerald holder…"

"That's wonderful, but when do you think you can tape me again?"

"Well…I could probably do it tomorrow…"

"Okay thanks Chibi Star, you have no idea how much you've helped me!"

"No problem MJ…" Chibi Star said before she began to leave the cell. Chibi Star hovered in the air and turned back towards MJ. "By the way…what were you dreaming about?" MJ began to blush.

"N-nothing…" Chibi Star eyed MJ suspiciously before flying out of the cell. MJ was dreaming about Shadow saving her, but then again what else would she dream about?

End Flashback and Meanwhile

* * *

"Your room is here Mr. Inferno." Amber said as she pointed to his room. Inferno walked inside but turned around before shutting the door. 

"You can just call me Inferno, no need to be formal!" Inferno said.

"Have a nice day Mr. Inferno." Amber said before she walked away with Shadow. Maya had already gone into her room earlier while cheering. Amber walked all the way down to the end of the hallway before stopping at the last door.

"Here is your room Mr. Shadow…" Amber said. Shadow began to walk in when Amber spoke up. "Your PDA is in the first drawer of the nightstand, o and also…" Amber paused for a few seconds before continuing. "Beware…things are not always as they appear to be…Have a nice day Mr. Shadow…" Amber scurried away before Shadow could even ask what she meant by that.

"This circus business isn't what it appears to be…" Shadow thought before walking into his room and shutting the door.

* * *

Sorry to end the chappy so short…I ran out of ideas of what to write next…gomen nasai. I could use some ideas peoples! Anyways R and R and I'm now accepting flames. - Ideas needed. 


	11. First Day of Work, and the Two Spies' Co

Hiya peoples! I went to a Cognetics thingy and I had a blast! O yeah, I have discovered an error in chappy 10 (I know there are tons but this one is specific) When Amber says Shadow's PDA is in the first drawer of his nightstand it was supposed to say PMS. Sorry for the confusion. Well here's the disclaimer

Disclaimer- I don't own any Sonic characters except MJ, Chibi Star, and Inferno. Kilala belongs to my friend Jena who gets out of school earliar than me and Maya belongs to my friend Alyson who can't draw sonic characters(finally something I can draw better than her!) and Tangy belongs to my friend Kathleen who's boyfriend can pop balloons with his spiked hair! (I swear he uses up like 4 bottles a week on hair gel!)

* * *

"5 Years Without You…"  
By MJ the Seal  
Chapter 11  
First Day of Work, and the Two Spies' Codenames

It was the next day and Shadow and the gang had walked over to the circus tent where Amber was waiting for them. Tangy was already swinging around as her hyper self practicing for the next show.

"Good morning, Mr. Shadow, Mr. Inferno, and Miss. Maya." Amber greeted as the trio walked over to her.

"Good morning to you too!" Maya said and Inferno just waved. Shadow remained silent and Maya shoot a disapproving glance at him.

"I'm sorry for the inconveniace, but here are your PMSs Inferno and Maya." Amber pulled out two more of the Personal Messaging Systems and handed them to Inferno and Maya. "Back to business, the boss has assigned specific duties for each of you to do." Inferno began to snicker at the word 'duty' but Amber continued.

"Mr. Inferno, upon you giving into snacks…it was best advised that you do not become any type of food seller whatsoever so you have been assigned the _position _of..." Amber flipped through papers on her clipboard until she stopped on a certain page. "…ticket salesman." Inferno nearly began to cry for not being assigned as a food seller, but managed to get over it. Amber turned to Maya and flipped to another page on her clipboard. "Miss. Maya…since it is your first day we are going to assign you as Ice Cream salesperson." Maya nodded, thinking the job was better than janitor or something, and Inferno nearly began to cry yet again. Amber finally turned to Shadow and flipped to another page, but she only stopped on the page for a few moments before shaking her head and flipped to another one.

"Mr. Shadow…since the stories of your social skills are known for not being…wonderful…we have assigned you to be Tangy's assistant." Maya and Inferno just stared at Amber, then back at Shadow, and back again.

"Shadow is…" Inferno began.

"Tangy's assistant…?" Maya said and the two were quiet for a few seconds.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Maya and Inferno began laughing their heads off and rolling on the ground. Shadow got an irritated face and looked away, but he noticed Amber looking outside the circus tent in a daze. Amber turned back and Shadow and her stared at each other for a few seconds, before Amber turned back to Maya and Inferno.

"Well, I hope you enjoy your first day of work. Farewell." Amber said before walking out the circus tent. Shadow, Maya, and Inferno grew quiet as the noise of the early morning became the only noise in the tent.

"HIYA PEOPLES!" Tangy screamed as she jumped down in front of them causing Inferno and Maya to reel back surprised, and Shadow just blinked. Tangy looked around at all of them before speaking. "Why are ya so quiet…?" the silence in the tent resumed and Tangy began rocking back and forth while standing. "Aw c'mon you guys not have breakfast or something?" Tangy walked over to Inferno and began to poke him on the head. "HEY MR. DRAGON WHO'S OBSESSED WITH FOOD, IS YOUR HEAD TOO EMPTY TO ANSWER?" Inferno immediately grabbed her arm and Tangy stopped poking him. "YAY YOU MOVED! Anyways…" Tangy jumped over to where Shadow was and grabbed him by the ear. "C'MON ASSISTANT LET'S GO!" Tangy began to drag Shadow out of the tent leaving Maya and Inferno alone.

"Well today is certainly going to be interesting…" Maya began as she turned to leave the tent.

"Not as interesting as it'll be for Shadow…" Inferno said and the two began to laugh a storm again.

Meanwhile

* * *

"The bond of love can become broken by childishthings." Chibi Star said into a secret computer hidden deep within the base. The computer was snuck in by Chibi Star and was used to contact the other spies around the globe. 

"But the love shared by the black hedgehog and the white seal…" the spy over the computer continued.

"Remains strong even under the force of the Eggman Empire." Chibi Star ended as she finished saying the secret code known by the organization. They said the password so they would know if they were talking to a fellow agent.

"Greetings Chibi Star." the spy said.

"Hello Agent Secret." Chibi Star began. "How is the mission going so far?"

"Smoothly, Shadow and the others don't suspect a thing from me or Agent Sugar Cane."

"Wonderful, have you confirmed the identity of the next Emerald of Life holder?"

"Yes…I have, I'm sending their pictures now."

"Wait…their?"

"Yes…it seems that Eggman has sent out a team of robots this time, but the one in the middle has the Emerald we're looking for."

"That is the Emerald of Peace right?" Chibi Star clicked on the file that Agent Secret sent her and the pictures of three robots and she began to gasp in shock. "These look just like…"

"Yes I know…" Agent Secret closed her eyes and rubbed her face in frustration. "These robots have been rebuilt and are even stronger than they were the first time they attacked." Chibi Star crossed her arms and closed her eyes deep in thought.  
"Well, I'm sure Shadow and his team will be able to beat them. I'm signing out Agent Secret."

"Goodbye Chibi Star." the spy said as she got off as well.

Meanwhile

* * *

Shadow was walking behind Tangy who was talking about basically anything that could come to her mind. 

"Will this girl EVER learn to shut up?" Shadow wondered and he continued to walk behind her. "I hope Maya and Inferno are getting tortured as much as me…"

"O YEAH!" Tangy screamed as she came to a stop. "You know MJ the Seal right?" Shadow's eyes opened wide as he looked up at Tangy.

"How do you know MJ?" Shadow asked as he eyed Tangy suspiciously.

"Well you see…" Tangy began as she continued to walk down the hallway. "We met each other on Earth a few years back!" Shadow was becoming more interested, and he was wondering how the heck MJ could meet Tangy. "Yeah I remember that day…it was perdy interesting." Tangy began to have a flashback of how her and MJ first met.

Flashback

* * *

Tangy was walking through the forest looking lost, confused, and pretty bored. 

"Wow…I have no clue where I am, and how I got here…but man am I BORED." Tangy said aloud to no one in particular. "And I'm bored beyond belief…bored beyond belief…" Tangy began thinking up words to a song she just made up two seconds ago. "So bored that I just might fall asleep! I'm bored, beyond belief! I'm bored beyond belief!" Tangy continued singing the song as she walked deeper into the forest.

"O Kilala I'm going to get you AND Maya for this!" MJ thought as she was being hung upside down in a tall tree by her feet. MJ had previously been walking through the forest herself, until she got caught in a trap set up by Maya and Kilala. MJ's face began to turn red as the blood continued to rush to her head.

"COULD SOMEBODY HELP ME?" MJ screamed as she remained hung in the tree. Tangy heard the voice and ran to where she heard it.

"Hey you need help?" Tangy screamed back up to MJ and MJ did the best she could to turn herself to Tangy.

"You could say something like that…" MJ yelled back down and Tangy began to quickly climb up the tree. Tangy untied the rope from MJ's feet and helped her to sit on the branch.

"How'd you get stuck up in the tree anyway? Trying to go rope climbing but messed up or something?" Tangy asked as MJ held onto the tree while her dizziness remained in effect.

"Kilala and Maya set a trap…and I was the unlucky victim who got caught, uuhh…" MJ explained as she felt her lunch coming up from her throut. "Thanks for saving me!"

"No problem! I was just lost, confused, and bored while walking through this forest and singing a song that I made up in five seconds!" MJ blinked at Tangy.

"I'm afraid to ask, but…exactly what is your name and what song did you make up?"

"I'm Tangy the Monkey! I'm a hyper monkey in this world that I have no clue of what it is, and the song I made up is called Bored Beyond Belief!"

"I'm MJ the Seal! I'm stuck on this planet called Earth and I'm living in a house a couple streets away from where my other friends live in a mansion!"

"Well it's nice to meet ya!" Tangy and MJ shook hands, it was the beginning of an interesting friendship.

End flashback.

* * *

Shadow blinked, not once, not twice, but three times. 

"Let me get this straight…you met MJ, when she was tied up in a tree…and you were singing a song you made up in five seconds…" Shadow confirmed and Tangy nodded.

"Yuppers! After that I walked through the forest and made a house out of sticks!" Tangy exclaimed as she continued to think of the past.

"Ding ding ding, ding ding ding!"

"Hey is that your PMS thingy ma bob going off?" Tangy asked and Shadow reached into his quills and pulled out a vibrating and dinging PMS and clicked on the message. **A/N well they don't have pockets, so where else could he have it?**

"Go to the front of the Big Bucks Hotel and talk to the girl wearing the red cloak, she will show you the next enemy and location of the Emerald of Peace." the message read and Shadow stared in shock.

* * *

PAN!(That means YAY in Japanese) End of chappy 11! R and R please and ideas are always helpful! O yeah who is the new team of robots, who are the two spies, and who was that cloaked figure in chappy 10? All will be revealed in chappy 12! 


	12. Good and Evil Identities Revealed!

Konnichiwa minna!(that means hi everyone in Japanese) My best bud Jena, the owner of Kilala, has made her first story EVER on fanfiction! I advise you all to read it, her penname is Chiiyu-chan! Also, try to get more reviews for my story I only get like 2 per chappy and my friend Aly-chan (who has multiple pennames) gets 5-6 per chappy! Anyways, here's the disclaimer!

Disclaimer- I don't own any Sonic characters except MJ, Chibi Star, and Inferno. Kilala belongs to my friend Jena who got out of school and Maya belongs to my friend Alyson who plays Tennis, and Tangy belongs to my friend Kathleen who's moving back to Florida on Weds…WWAAAA!

* * *

"5 Years Without You…"

By MJ the Seal  
Chapter 12

Good and Evil Identities Revealed!

"I hate selling tickets…" Inferno mumbled as he sat at the ticket stand bored out of his mind. "It's not fair, Maya got the best job, and at least Shadow got to hang out with a hyperactive monkey! IT'S NOT FFFAAIIIRRR!" everyone turned around and looked at Inferno who blushed and turned around, still mumbling to him-self.

"What the heck?" Inferno wondered as he pulled out a dinging PMS. He opened the message which read,

"Go to the front of the Big Bucks Hotel and talk to the girl wearing the red cloak, she will show you the next enemy and location of the Emerald of Peace." Inferno re-read the message to make sure his boredom wasn't making him go delusional.

"Inferno!" Inferno spun around to see Maya running towards him still wearing her food stand uniform. "Inferno did you get the message too!" Maya quickly asked as she began to catch her breath.

"Yeah, do you think we should listen to it and go to this hotel place?"

"It could be a trap…and plus no one else knows what our PMS address' are." A green light began to flash behind Maya and Inferno and the duo turned around. Out of the light Shadow and Tangy popped out, Shadow holding the Emerald of Hope, and Tangy clutching onto Shadow.

"Hey Mr. you're supposed to be helping me and doing your job not warping across the fabric of space and time to talk to your friends!" Tangy stated as she let go of Shadow.

"Did you two get the message?" Shadow asked emotionlessly as he continued to ignore Tangy's constant rambling. Maya and Inferno solemnly nodded and Shadow closed his eyes in thought. "We should go check this out,even if it is a trap…I'm pretty sure we can handle someone who wears a cloak."

"Shadow! We can't just run into a trap before we do some planning! SHADOW GET BACK HERE!" Maya shouted as Shadow began to walk away. "Ugh, don't you just want him to listen to you for once Inferno…Inferno?" Maya turned around and noticed that Inferno had ditched her as well. "Why did I agree to come with them? Why…why…" Maya mumbled as she ran after them. Tangy was left alone and she pulled out a walkie talkie.

"Agent Secret, this is Agent Sugar Cane, they're headed your way…"

* * *

Shadow, Inferno, and Maya arrived at the hotel with questions still left unanswered. Who is the cloaked figure, who are the enemies that protect the Emerald of Peace, and why the heck did they have to meet at a hotel?

"So, where's this cloaked figure person…?" Inferno asked as they continued to look around outside the fancy 5-star hotel. It was white with green ivy vines along the bottom of the wall. It had lovely gardens full of roses, pansies, and tulips, and its sign also flashed in yellow neon lights.

"So…you are the three that wish to get the Emerald of Peace correct?" Shadow, Maya, and Inferno turned to their left to see a red cloaked figure. The figure's eyes were visible under the cloak, but one of them was covered by something, it was too dark to see exactly what though.

"I'm sorry for making you wait, but now we must move quickly." The figure jumped over to the left revealing some sort of chute leading into the hotel. "Enter here quickly we don't have much time!" None of them rose an argument, except Maya whos face clearly showed she wasn't in the mood to go into a dirty old chute anytime soon. The four clambered into the chute and began to crawl through the air conditioning system with the red cloaked figure showing them the way.

"Where are we going?" a curious Inferno asked as he continued to crawl behind the three in front of him.

"All will be explained shortly…actually," the cloaked figure crawled about another yard and stopped. "All will be explained now, look through here…" the trio peered through an air vent into a rich looking room. Shadow's eye's opened wide to the site, for in the room was the same dark figure that was talking to the ring master yesterday.

"Okay guys we're back in the hotel room!" the dark figure said and two heads popped out from the overcoat. One appeared to be a robotic head the resembled Knuckles, and the second appeared to be a poorly made puppet version of Tails' head with a red jewel in its forehead. The Knuckles Robot and Plushie Tails got out of the overcoat which fell to the floor revealing a robot version of Sonic.

"Took you long enough Metal Sonic, I felt like I was going to die of heat stroke!" the Tails Puppet complained as he reached into the fridge to grab a coke.

"It's not my fault blame Metal Knuckles! He's the one who was carrying us on his back!" Metal Sonic complained back and Metal Knuckles just glared at him.

"HEY HOW ABOUT YOU BE THE LEGS NEXT TIME!" Metal Knuckles screamed and Metal Sonic began to argue with him.

"JUST SHUT UP!" Puppet Tails screamed and the two looked over at him. "It's not like we wanted to do this, the doc forced us to just so he could protect some stupid Emeralds."

"Yeah, so this trio wouldn't go and stop him from taking over the world yadda yadda yadda." Metal Sonic said casually and he lazily pointed to a picture of Shadow, Inferno, and Maya.

"And don't forget that one guy wants to save his girlfriend." Metal Knuckles snickered while grabbing the remote.

"You mean that white seal chic he captured five years ago on the train?" Puppet Tails asked and Metal Knuckles nodded. "The one with the powers to shut you both up?" Metal Knuckles and Metal Sonic were about to nod again when the stopped halfway.

"WHAT'D YOU SAY!" they both shouted in unison as Puppet Tails began to laugh up a storm.

"I got you guys that time!" Metal Knuckles and Metal Sonic lunged at the puppet who easily dodged them. "Hey it was just a joke guys,chill your skittles."

"Ignoring what just happened, does anyone know where the Emerald of Peace went?" Metal Knuckles said and Puppet Tails shrugged.

"Yeah, yeah I've got it right here." Metal Sonic mumbled as he tossed the Emerald in the air. It was a silver colored emerald that twinkled like a star in the room. Metal Sonic threw it up and Metal Knuckles just glared at him.

"Metal Sonic you'esupposed to be protecting that thing not tossing it up and down!" he complained but Metal Sonic continued tossing it in the air.

"Hey I'm the leader, I know what I'm doing." Metal Sonic stopped tossing the Emerald up and down and quickly looked up at the air vent. "You guys can come out now we know you've been in the room since we got here." No one answered him back and Metal Sonic got a slightly annoyed look on his face. "I guess I'll just have to come get you…" he turned on his rocket shoes and blasted through the air vent and turned to face the four stowaways. "Well if it isn't the brave heroes, and Agent Secret." he flew over to the cloaked figure and ripped the cloak off. "or should I say, Amber." Maya and Inferno began to stare in shock at the now discovered Amber who just adjusted her glasses.

"Amber, you were one of the spies for Chibi Star?" Inferno exclaimed and Amber nodded still facing Metal Sonic. Shadow wasn't surprised in the least he had a pretty good idea that Amber was a spy right from the start.

"Wow, I didn't even have the slightest idea that you of all people-"

"SILENCE!" Metal Sonic barked and the quickly turned their attention back to him. "If you want this Emerald of Peace, you're going to have to beat me and my team in a battle." Metal Sonic flew back down the opening in the air vent leading to his and his teammates' room. "That is, if you can catch us first!" the robot Team dashed out of the building leaving the quartet stuck in the air shaft. Shadow immediately reached for the Emerald of Hope in his quills.

"CHAOS CONTROL!" he shouted and teleported them outside the hotel.

"There they are!" Maya exclaimed as she quickly pointed to the robot team fleeing towards the center of town. They all began to chase after them with Inferno flying, and Shadow, Maya, and Amber running. They were getting closer to the Circus tent which was now just starting their next show.

"Hey boss they're catching up on us pretty quickly! What should we do!" Puppet Tails questioned as he continued to fly through the air above Metal Sonic and Knuckles.

"We're going to give them what they want." Metal Sonic said and Puppet Tails and Metal Knuckles gave him an odd, puzzled look. "We're going to give them a battle to the death for the Emerald of Peace in that Circus tent."

"Hehehe, that'll have everyone realize when they lose that we are the strongest robots in the entire universe, and NO ONE CAN STOP US!" the robot trio howled with laughter and fled into the tent, the quartet following right behind them.

"Thank you one and all for coming to see us tonight!" The Ring Master shouted "Tonight we-"the Ring Master was cut short, for Metal Knuckles had swung his robotic arm at him and knocked him out cold. Metal Sonic ran over and grabbed the microphone.

"Tonight we will have a battle, against Shadow, Inferno, and Maya for the Emerald of Peace!" The light moved over to Shadow, Inferno, Maya, and Amber as they stood at the tent entrance awaiting the battle that was coming.

* * *

End of chappy 12! Okay here's some little notes you need to read! Saphirekat, could you send me more examples of good battle scenes and tell me how to accept anomymous reviews? Anyone can do that PLEASE I can't write a good battle scene unless I have something to look at. Also, everyone please read Saphirekat, crystal hedgehog, Dark Star of Kohana, and Chiiyu-chan's stories! R&R please!


	13. Inferno vs Puppet Tails!

OMG I AM SSSOOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! I mean it's summer, my best friend was down, and I can't write a fight scene! Well, thanks everyone for the support through your reviews here's the next chappy you've waited so long for. Here's the disclaimer!

Disclaimer- I don't own any Sonic characters except MJ, Chibi Star, and Inferno. Kilala belongs to my friend Jena whose house is freaking awesome, Maya belongs to Alyson who I haven't seen all summer, and Tangy belongs to my friend Kathleen who's coming back on the 22!

* * *

"5 Years Without You…"  
By MJ the Seal  
Chapter 13  
Inferno vs. Puppet Tails!

The circus tent was silent. Team Metal slowly turned to face their opponents and Shadow did the same.  
"Well, let's get this over with." Metal Sonic stated as he cracked his metal knuckles. The audience began to murmur with wonder on what the heck was going on, and whether the ring man should be sent to the hospital or not. Metal Sonic was just about to charge at Shadow when…  
"WWAAIIITTT JUST ONE SECOND!" Metal Sonic skidded to a stop before he completely pummeled the idiot kid in front of him. It was a small leopard boy wearing a blue shirt, kaki shorts, and blue shoes. Is fur was a dark brown and he appeared to be about five.

"What do you want kid?" Metal Sonic asked while giving the kid a death glare. It was obvious Metal Sonic wasn't in the mood for idiot kids trying to stop his fight. The kid took one look at him and took a small step back before continuing.

"You can't just start a fight! You need to have like, an arena or something to fight in like those wrestler guys on TV! There's supposed to be 1 on 1 match ups so the audience can actually follow what's going on a-" the leopard boy was cut short when Puppet Tails punched him in the stomach sending him flying across the ground.

"Nobody tells the boss what to do except Dr. Eggman you little punk!" the demented puppet version of Tails threatened. "This isn't Dragonball Z or something you know!" He was about to punch the kid again when Metal Sonic grabbed his shoulder and he looked up.

"Hold on Puppet Tails the kid's got a point, even if he is an idiot." He said and Puppet Tails just gave him a look that clearly said "Uh…what?" "Okay here's what we'll do, Metal Knuckles can fight that hedgehog chick over there, I'll fight Shadow, and you can fight the red idiot."

"Aw c'mon boss why do I have to fight the idiot!" Puppet Tails complained as he crossed his arms and pouted. Suddenly, Inferno flew out of nowhere and punched Puppet Tails hard in the face.

"NO ONE CALLS ME AN IDIOT HERE GOT IT!" Inferno shouted with rage as he extended his claws and put them threateningly in front of Puppet Tails' face.

"Yeah sure," Puppet Tails quickly turned around and whacked Inferno across the face with his twin tails. "Whatever you say stupid."

Inferno flew up into the air and Puppet Tails followed him. He slashed his over-sized claws at the puppet's face, but Puppet Tails dodged it and tackled him with full force sending him flying across the tent. Inferno stretched out his red wings to slow himself down before crashing into the wall and began to descend into the air once again. Puppet Tails dashed at Inferno and tackled him to the ground, pinning down the lava red dragon. Puppet Tails stretched out his hand and placed it firmly on Inferno's forehead.

"Energy transfusion!" a blood red aura appeared around Puppet Tails' hand and Inferno felt all of the energy being drained from his body. It was being taken away like soda through a straw, and Inferno cried out in pain.

"My…e-energy…" Inferno mumbled as his energy continued to escape his body. Puppet Tails smirked and only pushed down farther on the dragon's forehead.

"Hahahaha…so you finally realize it." Puppet Tails chuckled. Inferno weakly lifted his hands up and attempted to push Puppet Tails arm off his forehead, but the energy in his arms was sucked up and they fell to his sides once again.

"That's right Puppet Tails, keep draining the energy out of him until he's nothing but a dried up body." Metal Sonic thought as he kept his eyes on the battle.

"Agh!" Inferno whimpered as he began to move his claws. "C'mon Inferno…you can't let some stupid Puppet beat you! Show him who's boss!" Inferno's shaking hand clenched into a fist.  
"GET OFF!" Inferno kicked Puppet Tails in the stomach hard pushing the puppet robot off of him. Inferno slowly began to raise his back off the ground and Puppet Tails did the same.

"So…" Puppet Tails said as he fully got himself off the floor back on his feet. "I see you still have some energy left…That's impressive for someone as weak as you." Inferno growled with rage and got off of the floor. "Don't worry; I'll make your death short and sweet!" Puppet Tails began to run towards Inferno his twin tails spinning behind him like a blade to make him go faster. His fist began to glow red again and he launched a punch at Inferno's face. Inferno flew to the left and Puppet Tails threw another punch. Inferno ducked underneath it and Puppet Tails continued to through more punches at Inferno's face. Puppet Tails through a punch, but this one was faster than the rest and he managed to grab Inferno's wing.

"Oh no!" Inferno's eyes opened wide and he managed to fly up into the air, forcing Puppet Tails to release his grasp on his wing. "I can't keep this up much longer…" Puppet Tails flew up and faced the weak Inferno who was now slightly panting.

"What's the matter?" Puppet Tails asked. "Is that the best you can do?" Inferno flew forward and swung a kick at Puppet Tails, but the puppet flew out on the way and landed back onto the ground doing a flip in the process. Inferno flew back down to the floor panting even harder now, and his chest pounding.

"What do I do now? I can't even land a punch on him now…I need to think of something fast!" Inferno thought.

"C'mon Mr. Dragon you can do it!" Inferno turned around to see the leopard kid leaning against the wall. "You're not gonna let this puppet walk all over you are you? So stop fooling around, and KICK HIS BUTT!" Inferno gave a weak smile and an idea crossed his mind.

"Yes…that's it!" Inferno thought and he turned toward Puppet tails once again. Puppet Tails arm began glowing again and he charged toward the Leopard kid.

"I thought I told you to SHUT UP YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Inferno quickly flew over and managed to grab the leopard kid, making puppet Tails fist slam into the wall. Puppet Tail removed his fist revealing part of the wall having been blasted off. Inferno flew the kid back into the audience and dashed back to Puppet Tails.

"Take this!" Puppet Tails shouted and he threw more punches at Inferno who dodge them all with ease. Everyone in the audience watched intensely at the fight going on below, silence covering the tent like a thick blanket. Inferno stopped moving and dashed out of sight.

"W-what? Where'd he go?" Puppet Tails looked all around him looking for the red dragon. He looked below and Inferno kicked him hard in the butt sending him soaring into the air. "AAAAGGGHHH!" Puppet Tails cried and Inferno flew up after him until he was flying right behind the Puppet.

"That was for the kid…" Inferno twisted in the air keeping one hand on Puppet Tails back. He moved his foot and slammed it into Puppet Tails slamming him toward the ground. "This is for calling me an idiot!" Just as Puppet Tails was about to hit the ground Inferno slammed both of his feet as hard as he could into Puppet Tails, smashing him into the ground with a huge amount of force!

"AAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!" Puppet Tails screamed with pain as the recoil from slamming Puppet Tails into the ground sent Inferno flying across the tent.

"I…lost…" Puppet Tails mumbled as he passed out on the ground, dead. Inferno saw this and smiled to himself then turned toward the leopard kid.

"Hey…kid…" Inferno said his voice barely audible. The leopard boy looked over at him and Inferno gave him thumbs up. "Thanks…for the support." Inferno's arm fell and his eyes closed, as he passed out unconscious.

"Puppet Tails!" Metal Knuckles was about to run over to the lifeless puppet when Metal Sonic grabbed his shoulder.

"Stop. It's your turn to fight next," Metal Sonic stated.

"Yeah but what about-"

"Puppet Tails failed to win; Eggman would've destroyed him anyway even if he was still alive." Metal Knuckles considered this for a moment and agreed.

"WWOOOOOHOOO! GO uh…" The leopard boy was looking over at Inferno's teammates for the dragon's name.

"Inferno." Shadow said.

"YEAH GO INFERNO!" the leopard continued and the crowd began to explode in applause and cheers. Metal Sonic walked over to the microphone, not forgetting to kick the Ring Master out of the way.

"Hold your applause! The next battle between Metal Knuckles, and the hedgehog chick is about to begin!" he said into the mike and the crowd immediately stopped cheering. The smell of the next fight hanging in the air.

* * *

End of chappy 13! Thank you everyone for waiting so long, and now for an extra message besides the fact I don't own DBZ. I want every one of you to read saphireKat and krystalhedgehog stories! They're super awesome, and my main reviewers! Anyways, sorry for the long wait and r&r! 


	14. Maya vs Metal Knuckles

Hello everyone. I'm trying to update faster, but I'm not sure if it's working or not. Anyways, here's the disclaimer.

Disclaimer- I don't own any Sonic characters except MJ, Chibi Star, Inferno and anyone else I created. Kilala belongs to my friend Jena who loves Tsubasa Chronicles, Maya belongs to Alyson who can draw teenagers really well, and Tangy belongs to my friend Kathleen who hasn't called me yet!

* * *

"5 Years Without You…"  
By MJ the Seal  
Chapter 14  
Maya vs. Metal Knuckles

"Well, I guess it's my turn." Maya thought as she began to walk toward the center of the circus tent. Metal Knuckles did the same and Metal Sonic once again began to speak into the microphone.

"Let the battle, BEGIN!" he announced and Metal Knuckles immediately dashed toward Maya, who put up a fighting stance Metal Knuckles threw a punch at her, but she ducked underneath and punched him into the air. Maya then jumped into the air and kicked Metal Knuckles sending him into the pole in the middle of the tent. As Maya landed on the ground Metal Knuckles began to get up.

"W-what's happening? I'm getting beat up by this girl!" Metal Knuckles thought as he fully stood up. Maya just smirked at him and began speaking.

"How's that for a hedgehog chic?" she said but Metal Knuckles just ignored her.

"Enough of the chitchat let's fight!" Metal Knuckles charged once again at Maya and kicked her, but she blocked it with a ball of electricity. He threw a punch but she jumped into the air and dodged it, with Metal Knuckles jumping into the air as well. He threw a powerful kick, hitting her and forcing her to fall on the ground. Metal Knuckles landed and began to chuckle and dashed her again with a flying kick. Maya jumped up off the ground and Metal Knuckles jumped up in the air after her throwing a punch that hit her in the face. Maya propelled a jump off the tent pole she was about to crash into and threw an electric energy ball at Metal Knuckles hitting him in the face. She jumped up from the ground and kicked him down into the ground below. Metal Knuckles began to stand up.

"It's time to kick this up a notch…" A purple aura began to surround Metal Knuckles and Maya stared in shock.

"W-what are you doing?" she asked staring at the purple aura surrounding the Metallic Echidna. Metal Knuckles smirked and pointed one of his metallic fingers at her.

"Take this! COLD METAL BLAST!" a purple beam of energy shot from the metal echidna's finger and Maya got blasted by it.

"AAAGGHHH!" Maya shouted as she flew across the tent. He aimed her hand at the floor and shot a small energy blast propelling herself into the air before she crashed. Maya landed on the ground her body now severely from the blast.

"Just give up; you're no match for another one of my blast." Metal Knuckles said as he walked toward her. Maya stared at him as he continued coming closer to her his finger still raised.

"Let's end this, COLD METAL BLAST!" another purple beam shot from his finger and Maya managed to narrowly dodge it. He continued to shoot more beams of energy at the lavender haired hedgehog who continued dodging them. Maya eventually got caught in the corner of the tent, trapped like a rat.

"There's nowhere to run…" Metal Knuckles smirked. Maya leaned on the wall panting and Metal Knuckles walked up and put his finger right in front of her face.

"So long, COLD MET-" Metal Knuckles was cut off when Maya shot an energy beam right through his stomach sending him soaring across the tent nearly landing in the audience.

"I'll beat you, no matter what Metal Knuckles!" Maya shouted as Metal Knuckles pried himself off the wall.

"You dare say that you will defeat me, Metal Knuckles! Metal Knuckles began to laugh maniacally. "No one except Metal Sonic can defeat me!"

"We'll just see about that!" Metal Knuckles charged at Maya and punched her in the face, then kicked her while she went flying through the air, and then punched her into the ground and began to punch her furiously. He then picked up her beat up body and kicked it into the air, and jumped up after her. When he was above her he put both of his metallic hands together and slammed them into her sending her flying towards the ground! Maya slammed into the ground and Metal Knuckles landed across from her.

"Whahaha! You foolish girl, underestimating my power cost you your life!" Metal Knuckles began to laugh and then he stopped…Maya began to stand up off the floor!

"Wow, you're better than I thought. That really hurt!" Maya exclaimed as Metal Knuckles gasped in astonishment. "But now I know your moves, and so I can fight back!" Maya dashed at Metal Knuckles and punched him hard in the stomach and then kicked his face hard.

"If I don't think of something, I'm finished..." Metal Knuckles thought. "My body can't take much more of this…" suddenly a thought came into his head. He grabbed a bomb hidden inside of his metal body and held it up.

"This bomb will explode in 5 seconds!" Metal Knuckles threw the bomb toward Maya as the few seconds begin ticking away. "Have fun!"

"O yeah? TAKE THIS!" Maya kicked the bomb with all her remaining strength back at Metal Knuckles and just before it was about to hit him she put an energy shield around Knuckles and the bomb. With Metal Knuckles and the bomb trapped inside, the bomb hit Metal Knuckles and he and the bomb exploded inside the energy shield. Maya made the energy shield disappear and the crowd exploded into applause. Maya began to bow and wave at everyone in the audience.

"Thank you, thank you!" Maya said as she walked back to the side of the tent where Shadow, and the now awake Inferno, were standing.

"Whoa Maya that was awesome!" Inferno exclaimed as he gave Maya a high five.

"Thanks Inferno," Maya looked toward Shadow who gave her an approving nod. She nodded back and looked back over at the remains of Metal Knuckles, and Puppet Tails. "Looks like you're next huh Shadow?"

"Yeah…" Shadow said absent mindedly.

"Hey, is that who I think is it?" Amber said while pointing to the nearby entrance of the tent. Shadow, Maya, and Inferno looked toward the entrance to see the one and only…

"HI GUYS!" Tangy screamed as she ran over toward the group. She smiled and some of them began to moan. Tangy looked over toward Amber and pointed at the group. Amber nodded and Tangy gave an 'o' look.

"So how've you guys been doing with Metal and the others?" the orange monkey asked.

"Wait, how did you know we were fighting them?" Inferno asked and Tangy laughed a little.

"You mean you still haven't figured it out? I'm working with Amber here silly!" Inferno, Maya, and Shadow gave surprised looks and Tangy just chuckled even more. "Aw c'mon, even after I told you I met MJ, Shadow? You guys must be really stupid or something!" Tangy began to laugh even more and the trio sweat dropped.

"She thinks WE'RE the stupid ones?" Maya thought. "She really is crazy…" Metal Sonic walked over to the microphone and began to speak.

"Now, the moment you've all been waiting for, the fight between me, and Shadow the Hedgehog!"

* * *

Sorry that the chappy is shorter than usual, but I think everyone wanted me to update ASAP. Anyways, r&r as always, and stay tuned for the next chappy!


	15. Shadow vs Metal Sonic!

Hello everyone. I'm REALLY REALLY REALLY sorry about not updating for over 3 months, but I haven't been able to find a good fight scene, and I had to get stuff for school and everything. I'll try to update sooner but probably only on weekends. You probably all hate me by now…I'm sorry but you know my laziness and all, so fell free to flame! Anyways here's the disclaimer!

Disclaimer- I don't own any Sonic characters except MJ, Chibi Star, Inferno and anyone else I created. Kilala belongs to my friend Jena whose school has a lack of Ketchup packets, Maya belongs to Alyson who isn't in my school anymore, and Tangy belongs to my friend Kathleen who is never online!

* * *

"5 Years Without You…"  
By MJ the Seal  
Chapter 15  
Shadow vs. Metal Sonic!

"Let's get this thing started then shall we?" Metal Sonic smirked as he walked away from the microphone. Shadow began slowly walking towards him as Inferno's heart was pumped with excitement.

"Kick his butt once for me Shadow!" Inferno shouted

"Shut up you red-headed idiot" Metal Sonic said. He had an evil smirk on his face showing his metal pointed toothed teeth.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!" Inferno screamed with rage and began to charge towards the metal sonic clone. Shadow Chaos Controlled in front of Inferno and stopped him

"Inferno, stay out of this. This is my fight and my fight alone." Shadow said emotionlessly. Inferno signed and flew back to where Maya, Amber, and Tangy were standing.

"Well someone's being serious." Metal Sonic said with a sarcastic tone. "But now, WE FIGHT!" Metal Sonic dashed towards Shadow and Shadow did the same. Shadow threw a punch for Metal Sonic's stomach but missed giving Metal Sonic the opportunity to slam his fists into Shadow's back, which he did. Shadow quickly got up and landed a kick in Metal Sonic's face. Metal Sonic quickly recoiled by throwing a punch in Shadow's stomach, and then flipped over Shadow and grabbed his arm. He flung Shadow up into the air, sending the black hedgehog soaring through the air.

"Chaos Control!" Shadow shouted after pulling out the Emerald of Hope. Shadow teleported behind Metal Sonic and kicked him right in the back of his head. Metal Sonic flew a few yards and quickly landed back on the ground.

"So this might be some competition for me after all…" Metal Sonic thought as he got into a fighting position. Shadow got into his fighting stance as well, thinking of what Metal Sonic's next move would be.

"He must have a special technique of some kind…but how much stronger is his attack from the last two's?" Shadow wondered as he looked Metal Sonic straight in the eye. "A more important question would be where he's hiding the Emerald of Peace."

"Why do you think those guys are just standing there and staring at each other?" Tangy asked curiously.

"They're waiting to see who's going to make the next move, and they're thinking about what they're next attack is going to be." Maya answered. Tangy gave an 'o' expression and continued watching the stare-down.

"Now what to do next about this Hedgehog…" Metal Sonic thought. He looked around the audience, "That's it!" Metal Sonic began to laugh to himself as an idea came to his mind.

"What's so funny?" Shadow asked his blue metallic foe.

"How about we make this more interesting?" Metal Sonic replied. He raised his hand toward the left side of the tent where one of the audience stands was, and a small glow of energy began to form. Shadow suddenly realized what he was planning to do and shouted.

"GET OUT OF HERE, HE'S AIMING A BLAST TOWARD YOU ALL!" he shouted and the entire left side of the audience began panicking and running for their lives. Metal Sonic released his blast at the audience stand and it exploded to bits, taking some innocent people with it. The right side out the audience began to run to before they ended up like some of the unfortunate souls on the left side. Maya, Tangy, Inferno, and Amber stared in shock at what was going on.

"C'mon we better get out of here! This place isn't safe anymore." Inferno shouted over the panic of the people.

"Was it ever safe in the first place?" Tangy asked. They considered this for a moment and realized that it really never was safe to watch a battle between evil robot creations with freakish powers. Maya shook her head back out of her thoughts.

"Whatever, let's just go!" Maya shouted and the four ran out of the circus tent.

"You monster, what does killing innocent people do for you?!" Shadow shouted with rage as his red eyes furiously glared at Metal Sonic.

"It brings me happiness; can't you just hear the beautiful music of fear and terror striking through their hearts? All that music makes a huge chorus, as they fear for their pathetic lives with brings me joy to know I created that fear, that I created the beautiful melody." Metal Sonic answered. Shadow could feel his blood begin to boil, and his anger beginning to go off the charts.

"I'LL KILL YOU!!" Shadow screamed as he dashed towards Metal Sonic and smashed him into the ground, punching the metallic monster like mad. He then kicked Metal Sonic up into the air and teleported next to him.

Metal Sonic smirked "Just try to…" Metal Sonic put his hands together and blasted Shadow. Shadow flew through the tent and hit the pole in the center. Metal Sonic launched another blast, Shadow tried with all his strength to move over, and luckily he just barely moved out of the way in time.

"That was close…" Shadow mumbled.

"This'll be closer!" Shadow turned around only to get blasted by Metal Sonic who laughed in triumph. "YOU'LL NEVER DEFEAT ME!"

"His power and speed are amazing, nearly as good as Sonic's…" Shadow thought. He reached for the Emerald of Hope in his quills. "CHAOS SPEAR!" suddenly, tons of spear shaped chaos energy began to head for Metal Sonic.

"Pathetic…" Metal Sonic stayed in his place and let the spears of energy hit him. Smoke began to surround him, and when it began to clear, the Sonic clone was standing there without a single scratch on his metallic armor.

"The Chaos Spear…it didn't do anything!" Shadow thought aloud in shock.

"Of course, no weak attack like that could ever hurt someone as powerful as me." Metal Sonic stated as he began to brush himself off.

Shadow looked at the Emerald of Hope, shining in his sweating gloved hand.

"Time to turn this up a notch…" He clenched the emerald and his body began to glow, the emerald lending him power. He looked Metal Sonic in the eye and dashed at him, with even more speed and power. Shadow quickly Chaos Controlled behind Metal Sonic and hit him into the remaining audience stand. Then, Shadow chaos controlled to Metal Sonic again and began to go into a pattern of throwing Metal Sonic into the walls of the tent and punching him.

"How much power did he GET from that emerald?!" the questioned buzzed through Metal Sonic's brain. "More importantly, how could this hedgehog be able to actually harm me in battle!?" Just as Shadow was about to throw him into the audience stand for the sixth time, Metal Sonic blasted Shadow off of him and dashed out of the way before Shadow could recover.

"H-how can I be losing to someone as weak as him? I am the strongest creation in the universe; I am the most elite warrior of them all!" Metal Sonic looked up at Shadow who appeared to be panting as well.

"You should consider yourself lucky hedgehog…I never thought I would have to go into my second form in order to defeat you."

"S-second form?!" Shadow shouted in shock. Metal Sonic nodded and continued.

"Yes, you remember Metal Overload don't you?" Shadow thought back and remembered Metal Sonic's Overload form.

"Don't you need the Chaos Emerald in order to do that?!"

Metal Sonic chuckled. "With the power Eggman programmed me with, I now can transform into Metal Overload ANYTIME I WISH!!" Metal Sonic cackled and his body began to glow blackish blue. His metal spines along with the rest of his body grew in length, his already long claws now longer than a yard, and now his power even greater. Shadow, Inferno, Maya, Amber, Tangy, and everyone else at the Circus Plaza stared in pure awe at the monstrous transformation.

"Whoa…" Inferno said. "I wish I could do that!" Maya hit him upside the head, annoyed at the dragon's comment.

"Stop being an idiot! Now isn't the time for stupid comments like that!" she angrily shouted.

"How long is he able to hold that form?" Amber asked.

"I guess until he doesn't have enough energy to sustain it any longer." Tangy guessed. Maya and Inferno stared at her. Tangy suddenly blinked and looked around.

"Huh? Oh sorry, I was answering this question on a candy bar I had earlier, see?" Tangy pulled out a candy bar wrapper and the three fell down anime style.

"I should've known…" Maya mumbled.

Metal Sonic was just finishing his transformation as he looked down upon Shadow.

"HAHAHA! WHAT DO YOU THINK OF ME NOW!? I AM THE STRONGEST THERE IS IN THE ENTIRE WORLD!!" Metal Sonic roared as he began to laugh maniacally. Shadow just stared at the new Metal Sonic; he could feel power emitting from Metal because he was so much more powerful now.

"You've been beaten in that form once…" Shadow said as he gripped the Emerald of Hope tightly. "I'm sure I can beat you again." Shadow suddenly chaos controlled above Metal Sonic and slammed his feet into Metal Sonic's head. He flipped off of his head a put his hand up in the air.

"CHAOS SPEAR!" once again a shower of spear shaped chaos energy rained from the sky and hit Metal Sonic, who didn't even bother to dodge them. When the attack ended Metal Sonic dusted himself off and looked down at Shadow.

"You think that attack could even dent me in this form?" Metal Sonic asked and surely enough not a single scratch or dent was seen on his entire body. Shadow looked for any sign off damage and found nothing despite his efforts.

"But how?! That's one of my best attacks, is he really that powerful now!?" Shadow thought as he tried to come up with another plan.

"CHAOS CON-" Shadow was stopped short as Metal Sonic swung his right leg into Shadow's side, sending Shadow across the plaza into a brick building. Metal Sonic quickly dashed toward Shadow and punched him hard in the face, which mad Shadow fall off from the wall off the building into the ground.

"So long Hedgehog!" Metal Sonic began to slam his foot where Shadow lied on the ground, when Shadow quickly rolled out of the way just in time!

"CHAOS BLAST!" Shadow shouted as a blast of Chaos Energy shot and hit Metal Sonic's left eye.

"AARRGGHHH!!" Metal Sonic roared as he covered his now shattered eye. "YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!!!" Metal Sonic quickly grabbed Shadow and began crushing the life of the defenseless hedgehog, who began to shout in pain.

"I'll crush you until every bone in your body breaks! Then I'll blast you into oblivion!" Metal Sonic snarled as he continued to crush Shadow.

"What am I going to do now?! I'm trapped in this guy's grip with now way out and I have nearly no energy left in my entire body!" Shadow thought as Metal Sonic's grip on him began to tighten.

"What should we do?! Shadow's getting crushed by Metal Sonic!" Inferno asked as he looked toward Amber, Maya, and Tangy for ideas.

"Honestly I don't know what to do…" Amber said as she closed her eyes to think.

"We could try distracting him until he let's go of Shadow!" Maya suggested.

"Yeah but are our attacks even powerful enough to do any real damage?" Inferno inquired. Maya, Amber, and Inferno signed.

"Hey…where did Tangy go?" Amber asked as she just realized the orange monkey being missing.

"TAKE THIS!!" Tangy cried as she threw a bonanza of exploding papayas at Metal Sonic's left shoulder. The explosives caused Papaya pulp to hit anyone near by, including Shadow.

"Annoying monkey, stop hitting my arm!" Metal Sonic ordered as he took his left hand off of Shadow and moved it to swipe Tangy.

"Got to aim this just right…" Tangy mumbled as she steadied her arm. She threw another papaya and it hit an opening she made in Metal Sonic's left shoulder.

"Did you think that for one second you-" Metal Sonic stopped short when the papaya blew up in his left shoulder. The small explosive was powerful enough that it caused chunks of his shoulder to fall to the ground.

"AAAAAAGGGHHHHH!!" Metal Sonic cried as he dropped Shadow to the ground to hold onto his wounded shoulder. Shadow plopped lifeless to the ground and moaned as Tangy ran over to him.

"Shadow, are you okay?" Tangy asked the black hedgehog as she kneeled down to him. Shadow replied with a grunt. Tangy thought for a moment and thought of a way to tell if he was okay.

"Does…this hurt?" Tangy asked as she poked Shadow where Metal Sonic kicked him earlier.

"AGH! YES NOW STOP!" Shadow shouted and Tangy back off. Shadow tried to stand up, but fell back down again.

"Yeah, you might want to sit down after being crushed in the hands of a giant robot..." Shadow ignored Tangy and tried to stand up again, this time managing to stay on his feet without plopping over like a doll.

"Two questions…" Shadow panted as he turned to Tangy. "One, how should we beat Metal Sonic, and two what in the world are those papayas made up?" Tangy pondered over Shadow's questions for a moment, while tapping her foot and putting her hand to her chin.

"Well, you can hardly stand up…so I don't know about the first question, but my papayas are made of explosive stuff that has a really long name and explanation!" Tangy answered and she looked back over to Shadow.

"Explosives…" Shadow muttered remembering how her Papayas exploded on contact. Then in a quick second he came up with a plan.

"Those…defiant weaklings… they made my left arm useless with papayas…exploding papayas." Metal Sonic thought angrily as he grabbed his left arm. "Well, there's no use for this anymore…" Metal Sonic gripped harder on his arm and ripped it off of his body, discarding it onto the ground where the Circus tent once stood. "Time to finish this…" Metal Sonic got into and stance where he stretched out his arm and put one foot behind him. He closed his eyes and in his hand a ball of black light began to form and grow bigger with each passing second.

"Hey what's Metal Sonic doing?" Tangy asked Shadow who looked toward the west with his crimson eyes. He saw the black orb of energy forming and growing in his hand and knew that this wasn't going to end nicely.

"Tangy, how many of those papayas do you have?"

"Well, an unlimited amount since I can generate them from thin air."

"Good, I've got an idea…follow me." Shadow dashed toward Metal Sonic with Tangy following close behind until he was a few feet away from the metallic creature.

"So, you want to die at my feet Shadow?" Metal Sonic asked in a sarcastic tone as the black energy orb grew to the size of a small house.

"Metal Sonic, this is where you'll be defeated, once and for all!" Shadow declared and he took out the Emerald of Hope. Shadow's body began to glow and Metal Sonic knew what was coming.

"Do you really think a Chaos Blast from you will be able to stop my attack?"

"No, at least not alone…" Shadow muttered and Tangy got the hint of what to do next.

"Time to end this! GO CHAOS SHADOWBALL!" Metal Sonic shouted as he threw the dark energy sphere at Shadow.

"CHAOS BLAST!" Shadow shouted and a huge ball of energy began to surround him and spread toward Metal Sonic's dark sphere.

"Pathetic…" Metal Sonic thought as he saw the Chaos Blast head toward him and the sphere.

"TANGY NOW!" Tangy nodded toward Shadow and began pegging her explosive papayas at the Chaos Blast. The papayas exploded all around the chaos energy turning it into an area of explosions and chaos energy all in one.

"WHAT!?" Metal Sonic shouted, aghast at the new attack. It ripped through the dark energy ball like a piece of cloth and began heading toward Metal Sonic at an amazing speed.

"Time for the grand finale!" Tangy cried as she pulled out a papaya several times larger than herself. She chucked it at the chaos blast which was merely inches away from Metal Sonic who was trying to escape.

"NNOOOO!!!" Metal Sonic shouted. The papaya hit the chaos blast, and exploded into a highly deadly mass that hit Metal Sonic as the Chaos Blast slammed into him. It disintegrated his body piece by piece as it engulfed him in its light. Metal Sonic was defeated at last.

"YYYYYEEEEEAAAAAHHHHHH!!!" Tangy screamed at the top of her lungs as she did a little dance. "WE BEAT METAL SONIC! Oh yeah, go us, it's our birthday, uh huh, it's our birthday, O YEAH!"

"You guys were great!!" Shadow and Tangy turned around to see Maya, Inferno, and Amber running towards toward.

"THAT WAS SO AWESOME! Shadow used Chaos Blast and then Tangy used those papayas, and then Metal Sonic was like NO, and you guys were like TAKE THIS!!" Inferno rambled on as he thought of the battle.

"Nice work you two. Now, let's find the Emerald of Peace." Maya said and the group nodded and began to search around the area.

"Let's see…due to Metal Sonic disintegrating…the emerald should be around where he was last standing…" Amber mumbled to herself. "That was on top of the circus tent ruins…" she ran over to the area where the Circus tent once stood and began to search through the piles of rubble at her feet.

"BZZT!" Amber jumped when she heard the sudden noise and looked around to see where it came from.

"BZZT!" Amber looked over toward a yellow-orange figure in the rubble and slowly moved towards it. She began to see something sparkle as she got closer to the yellow-orange patch, and picked up the pace a little.

"What in the world…" she bent down and pulled the figure out of the pile and found it to be none other than Puppet Tails.

"BZZT! BZZT!" Puppet Tails buzzed as Amber clutched its tails in her hand. She looked over the puppet robot until she came across the red jewel on its forehead. She clutched the jewel and yanked it off of the creature's head and began to stare at it.

"Now what could this be…" Amber whispered as the jewel glowed in her hand. She tossed it to her left hand to find that her right hand was covered in red, wet, paint.

"Paint?" Amber raised and eyebrow when she looked at the spot where the paint was rubbed over to find the color silver.

"This is the Emerald of Peace!!" she shouted in awe as she rubbed the rest of the paint off and held it up.

"SHADOW, MAYA, INFERNO I FOUND THE-" Amber was cut short when a gloved her covered her mouth. The next thing she knew she was being flown off the ground and into the air, her mouth still covered.

"Hey did I just hear Amber you guys?" Inferno asked as he looked up from his pile of rubble. The group looked around until Tangy saw something in the corner of her eye.

"EEEKK, AMBER'S GETTING FLOWN AWAY!!!" Tangy screamed and pointed toward the sky. Shadow, Maya, and Inferno looked up to see Amber getting carried away by none other than…

"PUPPET TAILS!" Maya shouted. "Isn't he supposed to be dead?"

"Inferno, fly up and get Amber!" Shadow commanded and Inferno nodded. Inferno flapped his wings but soon stopped and clutched to his left wing.

"Argh…my wing, Puppet tails hit it earlier remember?" Inferno mumbled as the pain from flapping his wing slowly faded away.

"LET GO OF ME!!" Amber screamed, muffled by Puppet Tails' hand. Puppet Tails said nothing and continued flying up and away into the sky. Amber bit the hand covering her mouth and began to scream.

"CATCH THE EMERALD YOU GUYS!!!" she screamed and with all her might, she threw the Emerald to the ground.

"I got it!" Shadow said before dashing off after the falling Emerald of Peace. Shadow jumped up into the air and caught it before it hit the ground. Maya, Tangy, and Inferno rushed over and looked up at Amber who was nearly out of their view.

"Good luck everyone…I know you can defeat Eggman…" Amber whispered. A cold winter breeze blew across the city, as Shadow, Maya, Inferno, and Tangy watched Amber get carried away out of sight.

* * *

End of Chappy 15! Sorry for the long time to update, but you know me. I've got an idea planned for the next Emerald, but I might need to work out the details, so the next chappy might be a fun one with MJ, and the other Sonic cast. Anyway, moving on…  
Oh no! Amber's been kidnapped by Puppet Tails! What will happen to her, and what about MJ and Chibi Star? Where will the map lead Shadow and his friends next?


	16. Another Captive

Hey everyone, sorry about taking forever to update. I'm just not really into writing stories like I used to be so I don't have as big as an urge to write anymore. Anyways, this is just a chapter to see what's going on with MJ, Amber, etc. Also, I'm changing the names of the messaging systems to a PDA because it can do more than send messages. Anyways, here's the disclaimer!

Disclaimer- I don't own any Sonic characters except MJ, Chibi Star, Inferno and anyone else I created. Kilala belongs to my friend Jena who was down on Christmas, Maya belongs to Alyson who drew me a Sailor Saturn picture, and Tangy belongs to my friend Kathleen who came down for a day.

* * *

"5 Years Without You…"  
By MJ the Seal  
Chapter 16  
Another Captive

The cold wind blew as the stars and moon brought the light that pierced the dark barrier of the midnight sky. The small whirring noise from Puppet Tails' mechanic tails that propelled them in the air was the only noise in the otherwise silent night. Amber was beginning to get stiff, she longed for the feeling of the ground beneath her feet, supporting her weight on the earth. Puppet Tails had been carrying her for hours, and she could move her arms due to him holding her up by them tightly. Her face and legs were numb from the cold, but she thoroughly ignored it with the thoughts looming in her mind. Where Shadow, Inferno, Maya, and Tangy alright? What would happen to her? When would she be able to scratch the annoying itch on her nose? But most importantly, would Chibi Star's cover be blown and the operation completely destroyed? Suddenly, she noticed Puppet Tails beginning to fly downwards and she cast her gaze toward the ground. She noticed it to be moving, and having a shimmering effect. The strangest thing was as she got closer she heard… a noise of some sort, and then she noticed it, the reflection of the moon. The answer hit her like a brick wall.

"Eggman's base is hidden in the ocean." Amber mumbled, shocked, at how well it was hidden.

"How is it possible though…Chibi Star often said that it was snowing or raining outside a window in the base. Was it all just simulators to trick the prisoners and spies to think they were on land?" Amber wondered, until she noticed a blinking light coming from Puppet Tails' eyes. That's when a small pod came out from the water which Puppet Tails instantly flew over to. He inputted a code onto a keypad; unfortunately he was a robot so he typed at a lightning speed, which made Amber unable to remember what the code was. The pod opened and Puppet Tails flew in and let go of Amber when the pod closed. Amber smiled, she was glad to feel the ground once more, and to scratch the irritating itch on her nose. The pod had no glass to look through and see the wonder and beauty of the deep sea, but the ocean was the last thing on Amber's mind at this point. Puppet Tails grabbed her arm again and the pod door opened into a large room. The walls were metal and had cables running through them; the ceiling had monstrous sized lights, which ironically gave little light to the room despite their size. The floor, was as expected made as metal which made a small clanking noise whenever someone took a single step, and the room itself had robots scurrying around to get to their chores and duties. Puppet Tails continued to move along, still holding onto Amber as they moved through the crowd. Some of the robots glanced at Amber, while others passed and continued to ignore their presence. Puppet Tails came to a door on the left wall of the room and stopped. A small mechanic eye came out from the wall and scanned the two guests.

"Identities confirmed. Mecha SC-2 and guest are present. You may come in now." The eye said in a monotone robot voice. The door slid open and Puppet Tails walked in still holding on to Amber's arm. The new room appeared to look like an office. There was a mahogany desk covered with papers and robot designs, a cup of coffee sitting on a napkin, and a silver lamp which shown the only light in the room. The floor was carpeted, and there were wooden shelves with tools, bolts, nails, and robot parts. In front of the desk there was a wooden wheelie chair with a seat cushion, and Dr. Eggman himself sitting there. He turned the chair slowly to face them, his face now showing wrinkles, and his moustache beginning to turn gray. His expression was firm and showed he meant business.

"What have we got here, another prisoner for my factory?" Eggman questioned Puppet Tails. He stood up from his chair and began to pace around Amber, who kept as serious a face as she could.

"Master, she was helping Shadow and his group find our location and stop you. She managed to find out where we were hidden, and find the Emerald of Peace for them." Puppet Tails stated, still keeping a firm grip on Amber's arm. Eggman furrowed his brow and turned to Puppet Tails.

"Where is the Emerald of Peace? I clearly remember leaving it in you, and your team's care." Eggman asked and Puppet Tails' grip tightened on Amber.

"…She managed to throw it to Shadow before I could stop her."

"What happened to Metal Sonic and Metal Knuckles then?"

"…They were defeated by Shadow and Maya." Eggman signed in frustration and put his hand to his face.

"How did you survive then?"

"I shut down when I was about to malfunction, and played dead until my censors alerted to me that Amber was heading towards me. I kidnapped her and brought her here to the base." Eggman considered what Puppet Tails said for a few seconds and sat back in his chair.

"Puppet Tails you are free to go, I wish to speak to Amber in private." Puppet Tails nodded and began to walk out of the room.

"And one last thing…" Puppet Tails turned around and faced Eggman once more, while standing in the middle of the doorway.

"I no longer have any need for you." Eggman pushed a button from beneath his desk, which fired lasers at Puppet Tails, blowing him up at the spot. Eggman chuckled and returned his gaze to Amber who was in shock from the sudden death of Puppet Tails.

"Down to business, who are you, who are you working for, and why are you helping Shadow and his pals?" Eggman demanded as his gaze turned into a glare on Amber. Amber pushed her glasses up and stood up straight, she knew what to say.

"My name is Amber the Ferret. I am working for the resistance against you, and I am helping Shadow and his so called 'pals' for they are trying to stop you as well." Amber plainly stated.

"Does this resistance of yours have any leader?"

"No, there is no leader needed for we work together as a team." Eggman was silent for a moment, pondering over small thoughts in his mind. In order to regain his attention once more, Amber spoke up.

"Are there any more questions you wish to ask me?" Eggman looked up and turned to his desk and pressed a button.

"How may _I _be of service to you Doctor?" asked the voice coming from the speaker.

"Decoe, it's my turn to serve the doctor!" another voice angrily shouted from the speaker. Eggman shook his head in disgrace as the two voices began bickering.

"You served the doctor twice yesterday! It's my turn!"

"Bocoe, stop it! The doctor is trying to ask me a question!"

"Will you two SHUT UP!" Eggman shouted into the speaker. The two voices went silent on the other end. "Both of you escort our new prisoner to the next open prison cell."

"Yes Doctor!" the two voices chimed in unison. The speaker clicked off and a few minutes passed until shouting was heard from the room outside.

"Hey watch it!"

"You watch it! I'm getting there first!"

"Not unless I beat you!"

The door soon mechanically opened and Decoe and Bocoe fell into a heap on top of each other still fighting. They were both rusted and banged up, probably due to their old age. Docoe and Bocoe soon stood up and saluted to Dr. Eggman.

"Is this the prisoner doctor?" Decoe quickly asked before Bocoe could get a chance to. Eggman nodded as he turned back to his desk and his work. Bocoe grabbed Amber's arm in nearly the exact spot Puppet Tails had and began to pull her out the door with Decoe following behind. Decoe watched closely as Bocoe continued pulling Amber into the room full of the prison cells until he spoke up.

"You're not very good at escorting prisoners…"Decoe mumbled.

"What did you say?" Bocoe asked as he turned to face Decoe once more.

"The proper way to escort a prisoner is hold both arms behind their back and push them, not holding one of their arms and pulling them." Decoe finished with a know-it-all tone.

"The prisoner could refuse to move if your try to push them, so you should grasp by the arm and pull them!"

"Push!"

"Pull!"

"PUSH!"

"PULL!"

"WOULD YOU TWO STOP BICKERING?" Decoe and Bocoe stopped and looked toward Amber who looked annoyed and enraged. Amber used her free arm to push up her glasses before continuing. "One, it doesn't matter if you push or pull the prisoner just so long as you get them to where they need to go and two, my name is _Amber_ not _Prisoner_!"

"We will call you whatever we wish to for we have captured you!" Decoe retorted angrily while pointing a finger at Amber.

"Oh really? I thought Puppet Tails was the one that caught me. And by the way, it's rude to point." Amber smirked as she felt Bocoe tighten his grip on her as a single to shut up. Decoe grabbed Amber's other armed and mumbled as they pulled her further down the rows upon rows of prison cells. Amber began to scan the prison cells and saw all the faces of lost hope, hunger, and sadness, but in one cell she found who she had longed to see the most.

"So… that is you, MJ the Seal…" Amber looked at the white seal, whose fur was no longer white but now a dirty color from being trapped for so long. Her clothes torn and her long hair knotty and dirty. There was one thing different about MJ than the rest of the prisoners, her eyes held one thing the other did not.

Hope.

As Amber was carelessly thrown into a cell much farther away, MJ had stared at the new captive when she walked by.

"Why did it look like she knew me…"MJ thought to herself. She didn't recall meeting the woman once in her life and yet… the ferret seemed to know her. MJ's thoughts were interrupted as she saw Chibi Star fly down the hall of prison lanes, heading towards the ferret. What is Chibi Star hiding from her?

Down at the prison cell where Amber had been thrown into, Chibi Star fluttered her wings as she continued toward the filthy cell. Decoe was the first to spot her.

"What are you doing in the prison room Chibi Star?" Decoe asked demandingly. "It's not your job to check on the prisoners." Amber watched the scene with interest.

"I have a message for you from Dr. Eggman." Chibi Star replied as she pulled a letter out from a small mailbag. Decoe was about to rip the letter open when Chibi Star stopped him.

"You _may_ want to read it outside of the prison…It could be top secret, you know…" Chibi Star whispered to Decoe.

"Oh, good idea. C'mon Bocoe, we must read this message from Dr. Eggman!" Decoe and Bocoe soon fled from the room as Chibi Star smirked to herself and turned to Amber.

"I'm going to guess that letter wasn't top secret," Amber smiled as she made her guess.

"We should hear from them in five, four, three, two, one..." As soon as Chibi Star said one, a small blast from heard from the other room and Bocoe and Decoe yelling and screaming angrily. Chibi Star chuckled for a few seconds before turning her attention back to Amber.

"So how did you end up here?" Chibi Star questioned as Amber looked down to the cell floor.

"Shadow, Inferno, and Maya had just defeated Metal Sonic, Puppet Tails, and Metal Knuckles. Tangy had helped Shadow, and they know knew that Tangy and I were spies. We began to search for the Emerald of Peace, and I was shuffling threw a pile of rubbish when I heard a noise. I approached what later turned out to be Puppet Tails, and he was still alive. I noticed an emerald on his head and grabbed it, the red paint smearing onto my gloves. It was the Emerald of Peace and I shouted to Shadow and the others that I found it. But… as soon as I did Puppet Tails grabbed me from behind and began to fly away to this base."

"Did Puppet Tails grab the Emerald from you?"

"No, I managed to throw it to Shadow before I was out of sight." Chibi Star nodded as she put all the details in mind.

"Do you have any idea on what became of them after that?"

"I'm afraid not, and my PDA was not with me. I left it by my laptop earlier that morning."

"I see, well I've got to get going. If I stay any longer Decoe and Bocoe will begin to ask too many questions."

"I understand. Farewell Chibi Star." Chibi Star waved goodbye as she flew back outside the prison, MJ staring on after her.

"Could that ferret perhaps… be one of the spies Chibi Star told me about?" MJ began to wonder on, millions of questions filling her mind.

* * *

End of Chapter 16! Meh, this chapter was kind of blah, but oh well. Sorry as always for the late update, (better than last time right?) Hope you enjoyed, R&R and see you later!


End file.
